


Каждая секунда

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, M/M, По роману Одри Ниффенеггер "Жена путешественника во времени"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон сражается со временем и всегда проигрывает. Он не может контролировать перемещения и оказывается то в прошлом, то в будущем – беспомощный, голодный и голый. Но когда он встречает Шерлока, то находит не только друга, но и соратника в этой странной войне. Плечом к плечу, рука об руку, они сопротивляются каждой секунде, что существует между ними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждая секунда

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - 4141112 Спасибо!!!  
> Артер - pika-chan. Спасибо ей большое!  
> [johnlock](http://milkofbeads.deviantart.com/art/johnlock-352581543) by [milkOfBeads](http://milkofbeads.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

1\. 

Джон старался стоять прямо, хотя нога болела просто невыносимо. Джон старался стоять прямо, хотя невидимая тяжесть давила на плечи, сгибала, заставляя казаться ниже, чем он есть. «Жизнь нагибает нас раком», – сказал как-то Тимми Лейтон, он любил подобные высказывания. Можно поспорить, он бы выбил себе что-нибудь такое на плече, не разнеси ему пуля голову в клочья.

Афганистан или Ирак?

«Да пошел ты», – подумал Джон. Темноволосый мужчина замотал свой шарф, назначил встречу на завтра. «Я присмотрел хорошее местечко на Бейкер-стрит, оно будет нам по карману».

– И это все? – спросил Джон, прозвучало жестче, чем он хотел. – Не успели познакомиться, и уже квартиру идем смотреть?

– Какие-то проблемы? – произнес мужчина негромко, глядя на Джона с очень странным выражением. 

– Мы ничего друг о друге не знаем, – буркнул Джон, а в ответ услышал:

– Я _знаю_ тебя, Джон.

Когда Шерлок Холмс ушел, Джон переглянулся с Майком. Тот пожал плечами:

– Странный. И всегда таким был.

  


2.

Вечером Джон сидел за ноутбуком. Белый свет падал на его лицо, на руку, мелко подрагивающую на тачпаде. Он сидел неподвижно уже сколько? Полчаса? Час? Десять минут? Время пропадало, сам Джон тоже пропадал куда-то, прочь из реальности. Он боялся, что однажды зависнет основательно, и соседям придется выламывать дверь, когда пойдет запах. 

За дверью раздался грохот и приглушенные ругательства, и Джон очнулся. Он поспешно повернул замок и пропустил себя внутрь. Пока он заматывался в покрывало с кровати, прикрывая наготу, Джон тактично смотрел в сторону. Должно быть, это глупо – подобное стеснение, ведь смотреть на себя голого все равно, что глядеться в зеркало после душа. Но Джону слишком часто приходилось светить причиндалами на людях, и он не хотел заставлять себя проходить через это лишний раз.

Когда второй Джон повязал покрывало вокруг бедер и уселся за его стол, Джон подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть себя. Седые волоски на макушке и у висков – немного, но все равно выглядело дико. Видеть себя было облегчением; почему-то Джону казалось, он не переживет эту осень.

– Сколько тебе? – спросил Джон себя. – Пятьдесят? Пятьдесят пять?

– Сорок восемь, спасибо большое, – сварливо отозвался он. – Какой сейчас год?

– Две тысячи десятый.

Обычный обмен вопросами. Джон уже и счет потерял, сколько раз задавал самому себе тот или другой, в зависимости от того, по какую сторону времени он оказывался. 

– И как там, в будущем? – буркнул Джон, пока его полуголый двойник оглядывал комнату.

– Фу. Я и забыл, какой ужасной была эта квартира, – воскликнул тот, восхищение с отвращением смешались в его голосе в равных пропорциях. Джон удивленно наморщил лоб.

– Только не говори, что я все-таки переехал на Бейкер-стрит! 

Джон посмотрел на него с улыбкой.

– Еще как, – ответил он. – Еще как.

  


3.

В первый же день Шерлок позвал его с собой на место преступления. Пока они ехали в такси, Шерлок разглядывал его так, что это было практически неприлично. Водитель уже косился на них в зеркало заднего вида, легко представить, что он себе вообразил! Джон поджал губы, отвернулся от вечерних пейзажей за окном.

– Ладно, хорошо. Хватит.

– Хватит что? – спросил Шерлок своим глубоким голосом.

– Это. Ты знаешь что. Смотреть на меня.

– Как скажешь, – Шерлок едва заметно пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну. – Раньше ты никогда не жаловался.

– Я этого не помню, можешь ты уяснить? – Джон почувствовал, как щеки пылают. Сама мысль, что незнакомый, опасный человек посвящен в его тайну, заставляла Джона задыхаться. Все произошло слишком быстро и казалось слишком несправедливым. Это просто было слишком. – Давай уже, поделись со мной, – потребовал Джон шепотом. – Когда мы познакомились? Что я тебе рассказывал?

– Практически ничего. Обычно нам было не до разговоров, – заявил Шерлок, и секунду Джон не знал, как реагировать. Наконец, он упрямо мотнул головой.

– Ну, кое-что я все-таки успел тебе поведать. Про Афганистан и остальное…

Шерлок развернулся так резко и внезапно, что Джон невольно отшатнулся, стукнувшись затылком об оконное стекло машины. В зеркале заднего вида мелькнул быстрый взгляд водителя; Джон вдруг почувствовал себя голым, хотя этому не было причины. Шерлок оказался слишком близко, почти прижался к нему своим носом, а светлые глаза смотрели пристально и сердито.

– Ты не давал мне подсказок, Джон. Я достаточно умен и наблюдателен, чтобы вычислить это по твоему загару. А хочешь узнать, о чем мне рассказали царапины на твоем телефоне?

От Шерлока пахло кофе. Черным, с двумя кусочками сахара.

Когда он закончил свою тираду, Джон только и мог, что выдохнуть:

– Потрясающе…

И тогда Шерлок улыбнулся.

  


4.

Шерлок умчался, бросив через плечо что-то вроде: «Чемодан, должен быть чемодан!». Кажется, он был вполне уверен, что Джон без размышлений бросится следом – но нога болела, как и самолюбие. Джон аккуратно приподнял оградительную желтую ленту и побрел вниз по улице. Сперва его догнал запах дыма, а потом и инспектор Лестрейд, жующий сигарету. Красный огонек прыгал в сумерках, как чокнутый светлячок. Лестрейд явно хотел завести беседу, поэтому Джон остановился и терпеливо ждал. Они стояли и молчали, пока окурок не упал на асфальт. Нога Джона уже почти пришла в порядок – болела так, будто ее колют иглами, а не измельчают бензопилой. 

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил инспектор. Джон поднял брови.

– Прошу прощения?

– Не придуривайся. Я тебя сразу узнал. Лицо ничуть не изменилось, хотя столько лет прошло. 

Джон отвел глаза, чуть ссутулил плечи. «Я обычный, скучный, простой человек, я совершенно не опасный, я ни при чем, что бы ты ни имел в виду». 

Как он ненавидел все это.

– Не знаю, как ты это делаешь. Не знаю, что ты такое, – Лестрейд говорил просто и смотрел дружелюбно, как это обычно делают копы, прежде чем вкатить пожизненный срок или взять на мушку. – Но имей в виду: я буду начеку. Собираешься водиться с Шерлоком – подумай дважды, я за ним присматриваю.

– Что-то вроде «обидишь моего друга, и я тебя в землю зарою»? – уточнил Джон своим самым безмятежным тоном.

– Нет, вроде «надумаешь повторить свои фокусы на бис, нагряну с ордером».

– Фокусы?

Тут Лестрейд рассмеялся, потерев небритый подбородок, взглянул на Джона искоса.

– Скромничаешь? Не нужно. Ты у нас легендой был, в двенадцатом полицейском управлении. Были бы здесь парни, с которыми я тогда патрулировал, ты бы так просто не ушел. Голый Бегун, подумать только, – он отвернулся и пошел назад, к оградительной ленте, на ходу покачивая головой и повторяя вполголоса: – Голый Бегун собственной персоной, тут как тут!

У Джона что-то тяжелое неприятно заворочалось в желудке. Назовите это предчувствием. Он догадывался, что за всем этим скрыта история, и она ему определенно не понравится. Хуже всего то, что он совершенно не понимал, что сейчас произошло – и это было привычным делом.

Как же сильно он все это ненавидел.

Ухмыльнувшись, он похромал к тротуару.

Джон Ватсон, легенда двенадцатого полицейского управления.

  


5.

– Шерлок, прекрати это! – крикнул Джон, натягивая халат. Он едва выпутался из постели – простыни были влажными и липкими, приставали к коже, как песчаные струи. Джона шатало, словно он был пьян. Он перешагнул через валяющуюся на полу трость и вышел на лестницу, визг скрипки стал громче и, вроде бы, невыносимей, хотя куда уж дальше. 

– Четыре часа утра, четыре чертовых… – бормотал Джон, спускаясь по ступенькам. Шатало так сильно, что в какой-то момент его прижало к перилам лестницы, и пришлось хорошенько за них схватиться, чтобы не упасть. Словно вдруг поднялась качка. Завывания скрипки рождали в висках боль, такую сильную, что Джону захотелось заплакать.

– Шеррр… – успел выдавить он, прежде чем комната накренилась. 

Через секунду на ступеньках лежал только халат.

  


**13**

Джон растянулся на лестнице и закряхтел. Одна из ступенек пребольно врезалась в поясницу. «Только больной спины мне не хватало», – подумал Джон мрачно, поднимаясь на ноги. Что ж, по крайней мере, в этот раз не стошнило.

Благословенная тишина. Никакой скрипки. Он повернулся, пытаясь разглядеть поясницу; отлично, будет здоровенный синяк! Джон прикрыл пах рукой, опасливо выглядывая в гостиную – ему вовсе не улыбалось обрадовать соседа внезапным стриптизом, а еще хуже было бы, окажись в гостиной миссис Хадсон или Лестрейд, к примеру. 

Но там никого не было.

Джон прошлепал босиком по ковру, огляделся. Солнечный свет заливал комнату. Не четыре утра и уж точно не пасмурный сентябрь.

– Шерлок? Кто-нибудь?

Нет ответа. Зато сверху кто-то залаял. Джон поднялся к себе в спальню и обнаружил вертлявого рыжего терьера. 

– Что за…

Пес явно не знал, как себя вести – он вроде бы узнал Джона, но потом принюхался и зарычал, после чего снова стал вилять хвостом, припав на передние лапы, но все же попытался куснуть Джона за щиколотку, когда тот зазевался.

Джон вытащил одежду из шкафа. Оставалось выяснить, в каком он времени. И что-нибудь перекусить – есть хотелось страшно, как всегда после перемещений. Джон наклонился, чтобы погладить терьера.

– Ну и ну. Надеюсь, я не позволяю тебе спать на кровати?

Терьер облизал ему руку. Джон улыбнулся, потом нахмурился. Никогда не любил собак. Наверняка это Шерлок завел пса, а Джона заставил им заниматься. 

Джон разыскал в холодильнике недоеденное рагу для микроволновки и двадцать пять банок собачьих консервов, выстроенные аккуратной пирамидкой на нижней полке. Собака определенно питалась в доме лучше, чем люди. Джон выскреб рагу вилкой прямо из пластиковой подложки, не собираясь тратить время на разогрев. Он еще жевал, когда снизу раздался звонок. Джон надеялся, что миссис Хадсон откроет, но звонили снова и снова. Вздохнув, Джон побрел ко входной двери, собака следовала за ним, путаясь под ногами.

– Миссис Хадсон? – крикнул Джон, проходя мимо нижней кухни. – Да что, все вымерли, что ли? 

На секунду он остановился, пораженный этой мыслью. Что, если случилась какая-нибудь атомная война или нашествие зомби? И в Лондоне остался только он. Да еще собака.

Запрокинув голову к потолку, Джон расхохотался.

Он открыл дверь, все еще улыбаясь. За дверью стоял Шерлок, худющий, напряженно прямой, с непривычно короткой стрижкой, которая не позволяла волосам завиться в полноценные кудряшки. Он сверлил Джона серьезным взглядом, стоя за порогом, будто ожидая каких-то слов.

– Ну, проходи, что ты? – Джон посторонился, пропуская Шерлока внутрь. Шерлок пересек порог, словно дожидался только этого приглашения – как какой-нибудь чертов вампир из сериала. Он снова вперился в Джона своим странным взглядом. Признаться, это начинало нервировать.

«Какой сейчас год?» – подмывало спросить Джона, но вдруг ему пришло в голову, что это может быть прошлое. То прошлое, где они с Шерлоком еще незнакомы. Впрочем, Шерлок выглядел старым. Нет, не старым; неверное слово. Измученным и даже больным, так будет точнее.

– Ты в порядке? – буркнул Джон, оглядывая своего соседа. Тот чуть качнулся ему на встречу, будто собрался падать, но передумал.

– А ты? – спросил он хрипло. И добавил очень тихо, – Джон…

– Спасибо, не жалуюсь, – Джон обеспокоенно нахмурился. – Серьезно, Шерлок, что случилось? У тебя такой вид, будто кто-то умер. 

Шерлок распахнул глаза так широко, что это выглядело почти комично.

– Из какого ты года? – спросил он ровно.

– Две тысячи десятый, – ответил Джон, и Шерлок вдруг начал хохотать. Он все смеялся и смеялся, ему пришлось прислониться к стене, по которой он немедленно сполз на пол, и там уселся, согнув свои длиннющие ноги. Джон присел рядом на корточки.

– А сейчас какой год? – спросил он, но Шерлок не отвечал. Он покачал головой, все еще вздрагивая и всхлипывая, а потом вдруг схватил Джона за шею и притянул к себе.

– Э-эм…Шерлок? – пробормотал Джон, прижимаясь губами к шершавой ткани пальто. 

– Помолчи. Просто молчи и сиди так, – велел Шерлок, и Джон сидел, пока у него снова не закружилась голова.

Когда он исчез, терьер принялся громко тявкать, растерянно обыскивая прихожую. Шерлок посмотрел на него и словно бы сквозь него.

– О, прекрати это, – сказал он собаке. – Он скоро вернется.

  


6.

Джон открыл глаза и услышал выстрелы. На какую-то ужасную секунду ему показалось, что он совершил нырок сразу после нырка – двойное погружение во время, и оказался теперь уже в прошлом. В Афганистане.

Но нет, это всего лишь Шерлок палил по стенам.

– О, ты вернулся, – сказал он, не открывая глаз. Вытянул руку в сторону смайлика на стене и оставил новую дырку в его кривой улыбке. Джон подошел к дивану и отобрал у Шерлока пистолет. – Так скучно было. Мог бы и пораньше… – он помахал рукой. – Всплыть.

– Как будто это от меня зависит, – Джон запер пистолет в ящик. Бесполезно: Шерлок с легкостью вскрывает замки, но попытка не пытка. – Как бы ни обидно было тебе это сознавать, но законы времени не подчиняются твоей скуке, Шерлок.

– Не законы времени, – вредно откликнулся тот. – Твои собственные законы. – Он вдруг рывком сел на диване, словно ему пришло в голову что-то захватывающее и, несомненно, опасное для окружающих. Шерлок уставился на Джона, встрепанный и оживленный.

– Ой, нет, – сказал Джон, выставив вперед ладони. – Я знаю этот взгляд. Не смотри на меня. И даже не думай. Что бы это ни было, я отказываюсь участвовать.

– Да? – изогнул лоб Шерлок. – А если я помогу тебе управлять этим? Если ты сможешь не тонуть во времени, а плавать, контролируя каждую секунду?

Джон покачал головой.

– Невозможно. Нет. Нет. Исключено. Послушай, Шерлок, я пробовал много раз, и я… я…

Шерлок поднялся с дивана, перешагнул журнальный столик и подкрался к Джону вплотную, заглядывая ему в глаза, соблазняя.

– Ну конечно, у тебя не получилось. Ведь ты не гений.

Джон громко сглотнул.

– Нет, Шерлок, – сказал он, надеясь, что прозвучит твердо.

Не прозвучало.

  


7.

– Хватит, пожалуйста… меня сейчас стошнит… – простонал Джон сквозь зубы. Шерлок крепко держал его лицо повернутым к экрану, встав за спинкой дивана. Ладони Шерлока были узкими и шершавыми. Джон прерывисто вдохнул и прижал руку ко рту.

– Ничего, потом уберешь, – сказал Шерлок у него над ухом. – Или миссис Хадсон приберется, если ты задержишься. Просто смотри на экран.

На экране рябили серые крапинки и всполохи. Джон почувствовал, как проваливается куда-то сквозь диван.

– Шерлок, ты меня убьешь, – прошептал он в ужасе. Тиски ладоней на его щеках чуть ослабли, и тут же Джон погрузился под воду.

  


**2**

Джон вынырнул, отплевываясь и смаргивая капельки с ресниц. Ванна была едва теплой, а дверь открыта. Полотенце валялось смятым на полу. Пепельница, стоявшая на краю ванной, упала на пол, когда Джон вынырнул из воды. 

Ну конечно. Гарри.

Джон поднял с пола влажное полотенце и обмотался им. Потом прошел по коридору, оставляя прозрачные, быстро высыхающие следы. Он заколотил в свою дверь, не заботясь, что сестра услышит – в ее комнате, соседней, громыхала музыка. 

– Чего? – рявкнул мальчик, распахивая дверь. – А, это ты. Ну ты и постарел.

– Повежливей, – буркнул Джон, отпихивая себя в сторону. Он оглядел свою спальню. Тысячу лет уже не был дома. 

Мелкий Джон рухнул на кровать, не потрудившись снять ботинки, и надел массивные наушники. Джон порылся в шкафу и быстро нашел заначку – папины старые спортивные штаны и серую футболку с надписью «United». Одевшись, он присел на край кровати и прижался ухом к толстому бугру наушника, чтобы послушать вместе с Джоном The Kinks – лишь бы спастись от завываний Джоплин из комнаты Гарри. Они прослушали девять песен, лежа рядом, пока магнитофон не щелкнул, намекая, что пора бы перевернуть кассету.

– Где мама с папой? – спросил Джон у себя.

– В Бристоле, у них там какое-то докторское зависалово.

– Докторское что?.. Нет, не важно. 

– Гарри совсем обнаглела.

– Это я слышу, – Джон усмехнулся.

– Думаю, она там курит.

– Да, скорее всего.

Оба Джона тоскливо вздохнули. Потом младший Джон повернулся набок, подложив ладони под щеку. Он уставился на себя с жалостью.

– Ты такой старый. Выглядишь просто жутко. 

– Не так уж и жутко.

– У тебя мешки под глазами.

– А у тебя прыщи.

Они рассмеялись.

– Нет счастья в жизни.

  


8.

– Ну что? – Джон открыл глаза. Шерлок дернул его в переулок, стащил с себя пальто и протянул ему. Очень кстати – на улице шел дождь, и вообще было ужасно холодно. Шерлок оглянулся, прислушался к чему-то. Они стояли в каком-то сыром тоннеле. «Метро», – предположил Джон.

– Ты ввязался в какое-то дело без меня? – возмутился он.

– А что прикажешь, сидеть и ждать тебя на берегу? – шепотом отозвался Шерлок, забираясь к нему в карман.

– Что ты… – смущенно пробормотал Джон, но Шерлок вытащил что-то из кармана и потянулся к запястью Джона. Короткий укол, и вот уже маленькая пробирка была наполнена кровью. – Ты что, все это время таскал ее с собой?

– Я не знал, когда ты вернешься. Удобно, что ты вынырнул рядом со мной. Где ты был?

– У себя в детстве, – продолжить Джон не смог, потому что рядом раздались выстрелы, и Шерлок схватил его за руку.

– Добро пожаловать назад, Джон! – воскликнул он, и голос его звучал немного безумно. Джон крепче сжал его пальцы.

И они побежали.

  


**3**

Джон открыл глаза и уставился на веселенькие квадраты ярко-зеленого кафеля. Душ был вывернут на полную катушку, сильные струи горячей воды хлестали на пол. Очередная ванная. Иногда Джону казалось, что вся его жизнь – череда ванных комнат, уборных и общественных туалетов. Отчего-то чаще всего он выныривал в подобных местах. И нет, Джон не собирался искать в этом какой-нибудь скрытый смысл.

Он накинул махровый банный халат, решив, что бедняки не выбирают – и вообще, ярко-розовый идет к его цвету кожи. Он оказался в квартире, чужой, но смутно знакомой. Окончательно все выяснилось, когда Джон заглянул в спальню. 

– Уже вымылся? – Миранда сидела на краю кровати и красила ногти на ногах. Ее голая спина образовывала почти идеальный полукруг, и вообще она была очень красивая. Джон мимолетно подумал, что такие картины – эта ее поза, этот свет и эта смятая простыня под округлостями ее ягодиц – не должны пропадать впустую. Обида брала, когда Джон думал о том, сколько подобных моментов он упускал, просто не заходя в комнату в нужный момент.

Миранда повернулась и взглянула на него через плечо.

– Что с твоим лицом? – ошарашено спросила она. Маленькая кисточка дрогнула в ее пальцах, окрасив черным мизинец. – Как это у тебя щетина выросла? Ты же только что был бритым!

О том, что Джон выглядит старше лет на двадцать, она тактично умолчала.

Джон встречался с этой девушкой еще в студенческие годы. Теперь он припоминал, что пару раз исчезал на свиданиях и во время встреч у нее дома, но всегда получалось выкрутиться.

Миранда нравилась ему тем, что никогда не была фифой, в отличие от остальных девчонок. Она не требовала, чтобы он ездил на мотоцикле и оставлял цветы в ее почтовом ящике, ей не нужно было, чтобы он бросал свой пиджак в лужу, защищая ее туфельки от воды. Миранда носила удобные «учительские» лодочки, которые были вечными, как маятник, и непромокаемыми, словно калоши.

Миранда изучала физику, причем уже оканчивала аспирантуру. Она была на четыре года старше Джона, и это казалось невероятно притягательным.

И вот теперь Джон смотрел на свою бывшую девушку (точнее, бывшую бывшую девушку), ужасаясь тому, какая же она юная. И голая. И юная. Дважды.

– Ладно. Продолжишь выглядеть психопатом и таращиться, или все-таки объяснишь? – нервно уточнила Миранда, развернувшись к Джону. Его взгляд невольно скользнул к ее аккуратным розовым соскам и ниже, туда, где виднелся треугольный кустик каштановых мягких волос. 

– Если хочешь знать, я путешественник из будущего, и пришел к тебе вместо того Джона, - сказал он небрежно. Как обычно, это сработало. Миранда рассмеялась, тут же расслабившись.

– И как там, в будущем? Я уже стала лауреатом нобелевской премии?

– Ты ее получила.

– Тогда иди сюда. Только аккуратно, лак не сотри.

Миранда отложила бутылек в сторону, подвинулась к изголовью, поправив подушки. Поманила Джона пальцем, широко улыбаясь. Он все еще переминался с ноги на ногу в дверном проеме. 

– Ну? Что опять? 

Джон помотал головой и скинул халат. Он поспешил забраться под одеяло, потому что если щетину и морщины беззаботная Миранда могла принять за утренние галлюцинации, то шрамы на плече и бедре могли вызвать у нее вопросы. 

Миранда рассмеялась, глядя, как он натягивает одеяло до самого носа.

– Что? Хочешь сделать это под одеялом, в миссионерской позе?

Джон вспомнил, за что он так любил Миранду. Она легко говорила о сексе, и так же легко им занималась. Да, она была идеальной девушкой – и сейчас уже не припомнить, за каким чертом он ее бросил. Возможно, если бы он поступил иначе, сейчас был бы уже женат, с двумя славными шумными детишками.

Бр-р-р.

– Ты дрожишь, – шепнула Миранда, обводя губами его ухо. Потом провела языком по подбородку, оценив щетину. – От тебя пахнет по-другому. Ты правда пришел из будущего? 

Джон заткнул ей рот поцелуем. По крайней мере, кое в чем возраст может сослужить хорошую службу – целовался он определенно лучше, чем в годы студенчества. Тогда он вообще вряд ли уделял этому много внимания. Проводя языком по приоткрывшимся губам девушки, рукой Джон гладил ее между ног, легонько сжимая пальцами мягкий и влажный бугорок. Миранда закрыла глаза и определенно не собиралась больше ни о чем спрашивать. 

Он мог бы. Да, он мог бы. В конце концов, у него не было секса уже тысячу лет, а все его свидания заканчивались неудачно – в основном из-за одного несносного кудрявого социопата. 

Джон не знал, какого черта он подумал о Шерлоке. И особенно – какого черта он подумал о Шерлоке в постели. В постели с девушкой, готовой к сексу. Целуя ее, он краем уха прислушивался, не запиликает ли телефон, не загудит ли такси под окнами – бывало и такое, Шерлок приезжал прямо к дому его очередной подружки, чтобы вытащить его на какое-нибудь отвратное, промозглое, кровавое место преступления. Нужно было извиняться и нестись – немедленно, сию секунду – спасать мир. «Убийцы не станут ждать, Джон», – повторял Шерлок. Но на самом деле, ждать не мог он сам.

Ничего не звенело, не пиликало и не гудело. Шерлока не было здесь, в этой комнате, в этой жизни, в этой реальности. Внезапно Джону стало так пронзительно грустно, что он зажмурился. Почему-то снова заболела нога. 

Настроения не было. Черт возьми, под ним лежала голая девушка, а Джону совершенно не хотелось ничего с ней делать.

– Извини, – сказал Джон, отодвигаясь. Миранда открыла глаза. – Извини, пожалуйста. Ничего не получится.

– Что?

– Ничего не получится.

– Почему?

Джон пожал плечами и слез с кровати, закутавшись в одеяло. Миранда лежала голая и дрожала. 

– Где моя одежда, ты не помнишь?

– Там, – жест в сторону кресла, – Почему не получится, Джон? Что случилось?

– Я не… я не могу объяснить.

– Ты уж постарайся.

– Нет.

Он не мог больше ничего сказать. Он не мог больше здесь оставаться. В желудке уже свернулся привычный горячий ком – скоро в новое плавание. Джон торопливо натянул джинсы, с трудом застегнув их на поясе.

– Уйдешь сейчас, и можешь не возвращаться, – просто сказала Миранда, вновь схватившись за бутылек с лаком. Джон мысленно извинился перед прошлым собой, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

  


9.

– Нашел что-нибудь? – Джон поставил новую кружку возле локтя Шерлока. Тот неопределенно промычал, прижавшись к своему микроскопу. Джон вздохнул, забирая кружку обратно – все равно не выпьет, зачем хорошему чаю пропадать? Он прислонился к раковине, а кружку прижал к губам. Ему нравилось так держать – просто чувствовать, как тепло согревает губы, как от горячего пара над верхней губой проступает испарина.

Это было похоже на заминку перед прыжком. В воду или время. Джон бы дорого заплатил за такую заминку – за возможность подготовится к тому, что случится в следующее мгновение.

– Шерлок? – кинул он пробный шар в кудрявый затылок. – Шерлок. Шерло-о-ок. Земля вызывает Шерлока. Сокол, сокол, я куропатка.

Шерлок фыркнул и отвлекся от микроскопа. Затем нацепил на лицо недовольное выражение.

– Прекрати отвлекать меня, если хочешь хоть когда-нибудь добиться результата.

– Ты уже что-нибудь там увидел? Думаешь, я не проверял свою кровь? Все-таки, я учился на врача, и когда-то еще надеялся это вылечить.

– Но вряд ли ты додумался сравнить анализы в обычном своем состоянии, сразу после возращения и непосредственно в момент погружения. 

– Нет… что? Ты успел взять у меня кровь, пока я нырял?

– Это произошло практически мгновенно. Но я был наготове, – Шерлок гордился собой, это было отчетливо слышно в его голосе. Джон наклонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся, пряча улыбку за краем чашки. 

– Ладно. Неплохо. И что, есть что-то необычное?

– Конечно, есть, – закатил глаза Шерлок. – Твои кровяные тельца – чертовы «Скиттлз». Как будто у тебя радуга в венах.

– О.

Джон нахмурился, задумавшись над этим. 

– И чем мне это поможет?

– Пока не знаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы я решил это за одну ночь? – Шерлок поднялся на ноги, мучительно потянулся – что-то хрустнуло – а затем взъерошил себе волосы.

– Ну, другие загадки ты решал и быстрее.

– Твоя загадка – особенная, – ответил Шерлок мечтательно. – Главная. Просто не отвлекай меня и жди.

Джон кивнул. Целый месяц Шерлок только и делал, что играл на скрипке да забирал у него кровь, а иногда слюну или клетки кожи для исследований. Джон чувствовал себя лабораторным кроликом. Шерлок даже на дела соглашался лишь изредка, когда Лестрейд был очень вежливым и очень убедительным.

Кажется, Шерлоку больше не было скучно.

– Ладно, я не против, чтобы ты ставил на мне опыты, – вздохнул Джон, разыскивая в холодильнике, что бы скормить своему безумному ученому. – Лишь бы ты меня вылечил.

– Нет, – раздалось у него за спиной. – Я не собираюсь лечить это, Джон! – ужаснулся Шерлок. – Я пытаюсь понять механизм этого, помочь тебе управлять этим.

Джон повернулся к нему и сощурился. Догадка пришла внезапно. 

– Ты ведь тоже хочешь научиться! Ты хочешь нырять сквозь время.

– Естественно! – произнес Шерлок так, словно это и вправду было естественно. Джон сжал зубы, а затем и кулаки.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, какой это кошмар? Постоянно оказываться не пойми где, в чем мать родила… без денег, без помощи, без малейшего понятия, какая это часть света и года. Исчезать из своего кабинета посреди рабочего дня, с поля боя за секунду до взрыва, а потом объяснять, почему все – все! – твои товарищи погибли, и как удалось выжить тебе. Приходить в себя посреди сугроба, посреди торгового зала, где все смотрят на тебя, оказываться в комнате своей сестры, когда она трахается с каким-то парнем…

– Я думал, твоя сестра предпочитает свой пол, – спокойно сказал Шерлок, и Джон закрыл глаза рукой.

– Да, она… экспериментировала. Не сразу к этому пришла. Речь не о том. Шерлок! Это ни разу не суперспособность, это заболевание, нарушение, это просто _неправильно_.

– Это лучше, чем _правильно_. Это следующий шаг эволюции. Ты больше, чем человек, – убедительно сказал Шерлок, его глаза в желтом свете лампы казались хрустальными. На лбу у него возникла складка, когда он схватил Джона за плечи. – Ты самый интересный человек из всех, кого я встречал. 

Чашка была зажата между ними, и пар поднимался вверх, обжигая.

  


10.

Джон покупал молоко, когда это случилось. В первую секунду ему показалось, что он сейчас нырнет, но потом он понял – эти колебания, эти волны не от него. Он заглянул за стеллаж с консервами и нашел там голого ребенка, перепуганного насмерть. 

– Эй, все в порядке. Тихо, – Джон сел на корточки перед ним, бросив корзину с продуктами. – Только не реви.

– Не буду, – тонко сказал малыш. С его волос текла вода.

– Какой молодец. Ты смелый, – улыбнулся Джон, снимая куртку и укутывая себя, семилетнего. 

– Ты кто? – спросил маленький Джонни. – Где мама?

– Все в порядке, – повторил Джон. – С тобой кое-что случилось, но ты не виноват. Ты просто нырнул чуть глубже, чем собирался.

Какая-то женщина покосилась на них. Мимо прошла семейная пара, мужчина толкал тележку. Вдруг он остановился и посмотрел на Джона, затем на ребенка.

– Что случилось? – спросил он. Из-под куртки Джонни торчали голые ноги, и его волосы были все еще мокрыми. Он уставился на мужчину, широко распахнув глаза. – Что здесь происходит, сэр? – обратился мужчина к Джону, его голос звучал грозно. – Это ваш ребенок?

«Нет, я педофил, и притащил свою маленькую голую жертву прямо в супермаркет, потому что не могу перейти к ужасным извращениям, не купив молока», – подумал Джон, но изобразил свою самую положительную «я-доктор» улыбку.

– Да, это мой сын. У нас все хорошо, просто небольшое недоразумение. 

– Спроси, где его одежда, – шепнула женщина своему спутнику, словно сама была не в состоянии задать простой вопрос. Джон подхватил малыша на руки и торопливо ринулся вдоль рядов, а мужчина поспешил за ним.

– Сэр! Эй, мистер, постойте-ка! Я сейчас позову охрану!

– А вот это совершенно лишнее, – пробормотал Джон и бросился бежать. Он умел бегать быстро, очень быстро. В погоне он всегда опережал Шерлока, хотя у того ноги были длиннее. Просто Джону часто приходилось убегать, чтобы спасать свою шкуру. 

Маленький Джон не брыкался, апатично распластавшись на его груди. Он обхватил мокрыми ручками шею Джона, а на ухо ему шепнул:

– Меня тошнит.

– Все будет хорошо, – выдохнул Джон на бегу. – Верь мне, я точно знаю. Ты с этим справишься, ты будешь… – он умолк, потому что в его руках осталась только пустая куртка. Он спрятался за газетным киоском, чтобы убедиться, что за ним нет погони. По его рубашке стекала светлая кашица рвоты, и он оставил все покупки в магазине. Теперь придется ходить в магазин на другом конце улицы.

Джон вернулся домой и застал Шерлока в гостиной. Тот забрался в кресло с ногами, прижал к губам сложенные кончики пальцев. Ему хватило одного короткого взгляда, конечно же.

– Что произошло в магазине? Нет, не отвечай. Сколько ему было лет? Не больше десяти, верно?

– Ему было семь, и это было его первое погружение.

– Хотел бы я увидеть, – задумчиво сказал Шерлок. – Посмотреть на тебя в этом возрасте. 

– Нет, это вряд ли. Если бы ты меня видел, я бы тебя запомнил.

– Уверен? – хмыкнул Шерлок, но Джон только покачал головой. – Что ж, это нечестно. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Шерлок только улыбнулся.

– Мы встречались, когда ты был ребенком? – Джону вдруг стало очень любопытно. – Я видел тебя маленьким?

– Ты видел меня всяким, – ответил Шерлок, и за этими словами крылось что-то важное.

– Расскажи мне об этом, – попросил Джон, но Шерлок покачал головой.

– Придет время, и ты сам узнаешь.

  


11.

– Ты серьезно не знаешь, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца? – спросил Грег у Шерлока.

– О, спасибо тебе, – буркнул тот, покосившись на Джона. – А теперь, можем мы вернуться к делу?

– Невероятно! – засмеялся Лестрейд. – Я подозревал, что ты с заскоками, но настолько…

– Тут убитый. Мертвое тело. Труп. Могу я взглянуть? Андерсон, дай мне свои перчатки, тебе они все равно ни к чему.

– Что? Я не…

– Андерсон, делай, как он говорит, – Грег вытащил блокнот, и, пока Шерлок утыкался носом в ушную раковину трупа, негромко сообщил Джону: – Мы все читаем твой блог. Это просто здорово. И знаешь, я не жалею, что не смог тебя поймать. Зато это сделал кое-кто другой, – он махнул рукой в сторону Шерлока, скорчившегося возле тела. – Не такой уж ты неуловимый, Гудини.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – ровно ответил Джон, глядя туда же. Пару секунд они молчали, а затем Шерлок, будто почувствовав их пристальное внимание, обернулся. Тревожно нахмурившись, он позвал:

– Джон, иди сюда. Нужно твое мнение.

– Да. Да, конечно, – сказал он, игнорируя тихий смешок Грега.

  


**4**

Джону снился Афганистан, китайская мафия и ночные поезда. А когда он проснулся, кругом было лето, трава и муравьи – они ползали по его голой груди и рукам. 

Он затаился в кустах, сгорая от презрения к себе. Ему повезло довольно быстро – мужчина шагал спортивной ходьбой, но не выглядел особо спортивным. Джон выскочил из кустов и закрыл ему рот, чтобы не кричал, а потом давил на сонную артерию, пока мужчина не обмяк в его руках. Тогда Джон аккуратно уложил его на траву.

Кроссовки были слишком большими, так что пришлось обвязать шнурки вокруг лодыжек, зато штаны были почти в пору, как и футболка. 

Джон шел по дорожке между деревьями достаточно долго, чтобы убедиться – это не Гайд-парк, это какие-то загородные угодья. Может, он вообще был не в Британии. Джон ни в чем не мог быть уверен. 

Он перелез через высокую кованую ограду, надеясь выйти к дороге, но перед ним снова простирался зеленый газон – теперь уже ровно подстриженный. Он тянулся, насколько хватало глаз. Вдали возвышалось громоздкое серое здание, и Джон побрел к нему. Чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее понимал – это школа, пансион или что-то вроде. Он окончательно уверился в этом, когда увидел поле для крикета. 

В крохотной сторожке не нашлось ничего полезного. Джон не рассчитывал на телефон, но, может, хотя бы что-то из еды… напрасно. Он был до того голоден, что едва не принялся жевать сигареты, лежащие на видном месте. 

Он решил переждать. Порой его закидывало в прошлое или будущее на пару дней, но чаще он возвращался уже через час, а иногда и раньше. Может, скоро он снова окажется на Бейкер-стрит, и сможет помочь Шерлоку в этом деле о Доставщике Пиццы. 

Джон выбрался из сторожки. Усевшись на траву в тени маленького домика, Джон принялся вырывать травинки и связывать их в узлы, но долго его безделье не продлилось. Он поднял голову, когда услышал шум. Кто-то бежал в его сторону. Маленький мальчик. Сначала он казался всего лишь крохотной черной точкой, но скоро его уже можно было разглядеть. Долговязый и лохматый, он бешено мчался, неудобно сложив руки за спиной.

Скоро показались и преследователи. Компания мальчишек, они свистели и кричали. Мальчик оглянулся, запнулся, чуть не пропахав носом землю, но в последнюю секунду смог удержать равновесие и припустил еще быстрей. Джон поднялся и пошел ему навстречу. Ребенок резко затормозил, заметив его, метнулся было в сторону, но потом замер. А потом побежал к Джону. Тот схватил его за плечо и задвинул себе за спину, загородив от преследователей.

Они уставились на Джона, прикидывая, кто он – новый учитель или извращенец, забравшийся в школу для мальчиков. Судя по его нелепому неопрятному виду, скорее второе. 

Джона часто принимали за извращенца, он привык. 

– Эй, фрик! – крикнул высокий мальчик в школьной форме. – Твой дружок, что ли?

– Снова-здорово, – закатил глаза Джон.

– Вам здесь нельзя находиться, сэр, – сказал совсем крохотный малыш с большими ушами и светлыми бровями. 

– Я пришел к директору, – грозно сдвинул брови Джон. – А вам лучше вернуться в школу.

– Ага, ври больше! – снова крикнул высокий. – Что, фрик, полируешь его бугорок? 

Другие мальчики засмеялись. Джон прикрикнул на них: «А ну пошли отсюда!», и они разбежались. Джон повернулся к мальчику и понял, отчего тот так неуклюже бежал.

– Дай-ка, я… – пробормотал Джон. Запястья были перемотаны школьным галстуком, и когда Джон, наконец, смог распутать последний узел, мальчик вырвался и отбежал к сторожке. Он принялся вытирать лицо ладонями, а потом наклонился и сплюнул на траву. На его лице застыло выражение крайнего отвращения. 

– Что это? – спросил Джон, глядя на бурые разводы на его лице. Но спрашивать не было необходимости – запах ощущался уже вполне отчетливо. Садовый навоз, не иначе.

Джон шагнул к ребенку, но тот отпрыгнул в сторону, глядя на него безумными вытаращенными глазами.

– Тише, – сказал Джон так, словно успокаивал дикое животное. – Я хочу помочь.

– Вы не отсюда, – голос у него был чистый и высокий, только в церковном хоре петь. Хотя, вообще-то, по сравнению с низким глубоким тембром, к которому привык Джон, этот казался просто писклявым. – Кто вы такой и что вам от меня нужно?

– Бутерброд, возможно, – ухмыльнулся Джон. – У тебя есть в сумке бутерброд? Печенье? Яблоко тоже подойдет.

– У меня ничего нет, – мальчик все тер руками лицо, а потом уставился на свои пальцы. Они заметно дрожали. Он вдруг сел на корточки и обхватил голову руками. Джон подошел к нему и положил руку ему на макушку, мягко поглаживая торчащие кудри. Мальчик сжался, втянув голову в плечи. Он пробормотал куда-то в траву:

– Кто вы? Вас прислал Майкрофт?

– Почему Майкрофт? – удивился Джон.

– Он сказал, что разберется с ними. Вы их убьете? Майкрофт сказал, что приедет и разберется.

Джон вздохнул, поглаживая мальчика по голове. Тот сказал, тихо и вроде как удивленно:

– Они пытались накормить меня дерьмом.

– Хочешь кое-что узнать? – спросил Джон тихо. – Меня не Майкрофт прислал. Я из будущего.

Мальчик поднял голову, глаза его были сухими. 

– Враки.

– Честное слово.

– Поклянись королевой, – потребовал ребенок. – Нет, поклянись сердцем матери!

– Я лучше своим поклянусь, – улыбнулся Джон, а мальчик насупился.

– Своим не надо.

– Тогда просто поверь. Я пришел к тебе из будущего, чтобы познакомиться.

– Зачем?

– Мы там с тобой друзья.

– Враки, – снова сказал мальчик. – Нет у меня друзей. Это же скука.

– Не когда твой друг – путешественник во времени, – склонил Джон голову к плечу. Мальчик подумал пару секунд, а потом протянул ему перепачканную навозом ладонь.

– Шерлок Холмс, – произнес он официальным тоном, когда Джон осторожно сжал его пальчики.

  


12.

Джон очутился в туалете. В кабинке, по счастью, потому что снаружи были люди. Шумела вода, а потом раздался голос Шерлока:

– В любом случае, я бы начал с жены и сестры, причем проверил бы, как часто они проводили время вместе.

– Ты не мог подождать меня снаружи? – спросил Лестрейд. – В самом деле, тут даже ничего срочного. Это просто кража, ты за такое даже не берешься обычно!

– Что я могу поделать, раз ты не поставляешь мне нормальных убийств? – раздраженно ответил Шерлок. Грег рассмеялся.

– Мне лично этим заняться? Одолжишь топор для расчлененки? Уверен, у тебя найдется парочка.

Журчание воды стихло, хлопнула дверь. Джон затаился в кабинке, переминаясь босиком на холодном кафельном полу. Ждать пришлось недолго – скоро дверь открылась, и в его кабинку постучались.

– Три недели, Джон. Три недели – это практически месяц.

– Спасибо, я в курсе. У тебя найдется что-нибудь из одежды для меня?

– Да. Открывай.

– Что? Нет уж! – Джон вцепился в ручку дверцы изнутри, будто боялся, что Шерлок распахнет ее силой. – Просто кинь сверху.

С той стороны раздалось хмыканье, но в руки Джону упал целлофановый пакет. Там лежала его рубашка и брюки, нашлись даже носки с ботинками. 

– Блеск! Ты что, таскал одежду с собой все это время?

– Просто припрятал парочку в значимых местах. В твоих возвращениях есть закономерность. Разве не заметил?

– Куда уж мне. И что за закономерность? 

– Ты возвращаешься туда, где обычно нахожусь я.

Наступила тишина. Потом Джон вышел из кабинки, смущенно взглянув на Шерлока. Тот ждал, облокотившись о сушилку.

– Три чертовых недели. У меня закончились образцы крови и слюны. Не было никаких интересных дел. Ну, разве что одно убийство ради опеки, скука. Три недели, Джон.

– Ты ведь знаешь, я ничего не мог поделать.

Они вышли из туалета и побрели по коридору Скотланд-Ярда.

– Я ненавижу ждать. Это меня утомляет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был поблизости. Я не мог найти свою кружку и зарядку от ноутбука. Пришлось соврать твоей начальнице, что ты гостишь у больной тетушки в Сассексе. И телефон все время звонил. Мне необходим мой блоггер!

– Тебе необходим дворецкий, – буркнул Джон.

– Мне необходим ты. Я хочу, чтобы ты был под рукой. Все время.

– Я не вещь, Шерлок. Я человек.

– Ну, это еще не доказано, – бросил Шерлок, и Джон замер на середине шага. Шерлок развернулся, испуганно взглянул на него. – Джон, я не…

– О, Джон, ты уже вернулся! – им навстречу шли Грег и Салли. – И, конечно, Шерлок сразу вытащил тебя сюда? У нас нет ничего интересного, так что Шерлок просто запугивает свидетелей, внушая им, что они подозреваемые.

– Это мой метод работы, – сухо ответил Шерлок.

– Да тебе просто нравится доводить людей до слез, – фыркнула Донаван. – Тебе это по кайфу, фрик.

– Не называй его так, – рявкнул Джон, и все замолчали, изумленно повернувшись к нему. Шерлок округлил глаза.

– Оу.

– Пойдем уже, – буркнул Джон, схватив Шерлока за запястье и потянув за собой. – Умираю от голода. Пойдем в какой-нибудь ресторан, не собираюсь заглядывать в холодильник, я еще после той отрубленной головы не отошел.

Анджело снова принес им свечу «для романтики», Джон затушил ее, облизав пальцы и сжав фитиль. Шерлок рассмеялся.

– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Джон.

– Из достоверных источников известно, что у тебя его нет, – хмыкнул Джон в ответ, и Шерлок больше не улыбался.

  


**5**

В следующий раз Джон нырнул прямо посреди спора о том, чья очередь отмывать раковину. Отчасти он был рад – это избавило его от обязанности натягивать резиновые перчатки и растирать по стенкам раковины свиную кровь. Шерлок кинулся к нему, словно пытаясь удержать или же позволить утянуть себя сквозь время – а может, просто хотел взять еще немного крови для анализа.

Джон снова вынырнул в пансионе «Виктория». Школа для мальчиков с женским именем. Джон уже выучил все закоулки – за прошедший месяц он побывал здесь раз восемь, словно, один раз встретив Шерлока, примагнитился к этому месту. В этот раз он успел прокрасться по коридорам, пока шел урок. Он добежал до кладовки на третьем этаже, отвернул круглую ручку, полую изнутри, и вытащил оттуда две скрепки. Это была идея Шерлока – устроить тайник. Он просто маленький гений. В благодарность Джон научил его вскрывать замки – не лучший пример для подражания, но ведь это пригодится в будущем. Облачившись в пыльные шмотки, Джон спустился на первый этаж, чтобы взглянуть на расписание. Он был спокоен – даже если наткнется на кого-нибудь, вряд ли возникнет много вопросов. В этом жутком пиджаке с заплатками на локтях, который раздобыл Шерлок (и Джон не спрашивал где), он был точь-в-точь учитель математики. Или физики. Или чего-нибудь настолько же непонятного.

Джон посмотрел расписание занятий, чтобы сообразить, с какого урока придется похитить Шерлока на этот раз. Может, это было и не слишком честно по отношению к нему – лишать его радостей классического образования, но Джон давал ему свои уроки. Учил быстро бегать, бить по коленным чашечкам и распутывать узлы. А иногда Шерлок просто спал, свернувшись калачиком на коленях у Джона.

– Я живу в комнате с двумя одноклассниками, – пояснил он. – Не хочу проснуться, облитый какой-нибудь гадостью или с остриженными волосами.

Конечно, он приставал с расспросами.

– Третья мировая война была? Роботы захватили мир? У меня есть мускулы?

В другой раз он припер Джона к стенке.

– Кем я работаю? Скажи уже, а то мама замучила вопросами, кем я хочу стать. Только не скрипач, не говори мне, что я пиликаю целыми днями!

– Нет, все чаще ночью, – усмехнулся Джон. – Но ты не скрипач.

– Кто тогда? – допытывался Шерлок. 

– Я не могу тебе сказать. Нельзя рассказывать про будущее.

– Почему?

– Потому что у тебя должен быть выбор. Если ты будешь знать, это будет неправильно.

– Но ведь я уже _выбрал_. В твоем времени все уже случилось, так что технически, у меня нет выбора!

– Неправда, Шерлок. Если я тебе скажу, ты можешь из вредности стать кем-нибудь другим.

– Не такой уж я и вредный.

– Еще какой! – Джон расхохотался, а Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Вообще-то, все профессии банальные. Я изобрету свою, – и покосился на Джона, но тот сделал непроницаемое лицо. Шерлок вздохнул. – Ладно. Ну, про себя-то ты можешь мне рассказать? Что ты там делаешь, в будущем? С твоим талантом ты, наверное, работаешь шпионом или вроде того? А мы с тобой часто видимся? Тебе со мной нравится там, в будущем? А мне?

Джон улыбнулся.

– Придет время, и сам узнаешь.

  


13.

Джона тошнило, ноги подгибались, и он твердил про себя, как мантру:

«Только не сейчас, только не сейчас, тольконесейчастольконесейчаснесейчаснесейчас».

Жилет, начиненный взрывчаткой, весил, наверное, тонну. Джон чувствовал, как сгибаются его колени на каждом шагу – словно он проседал под тяжестью… не взрывчатки – времени. 

У него вдруг снова разболелась нога, совсем некстати.

«Пожалуйста, не сейчас, ну пожалуйста»

Ускользнуть из-под носа у Мориарти, пока он пытается тебя убить – это одно, но провалиться куда-нибудь во времени, пока он пытается убить Шерлока…

Это совсем, совсем другое.

«Нет, черт возьми, не вздумай», – Джон сжимал зубы. В глазах все было мутным, очертания вдруг искажались, лицо Мориарти словно напрыгивало на него. 

– Джонни-бой, да ты никак под кайфом?

«Пожалуйста»

Джон не умел это контролировать. Но он старался изо всех сил.

«Просто оставайся здесь»

В его ухо вдруг скользнул наушник, холодный и гладкий, как речной головастик. Джон слышал голос Мориарти и повторял его слова. Шерлок стоял у края бассейна, отчетливо пахло хлоркой, и в глазах у Шерлока было сомнение.

Этот сукин сын вдруг засомневался после стольких лет знакомства. 

Но он облегченно выдохнул, когда показался Мориарти собственной персоной, а потом началась их словесная перепалка. Шерлок так наслаждался этим, вел игру, размахивал сначала флешкой, потом пистолетом, идиот. Джон держался из последних сил. Он не знал, что будет, если он вдруг исчезнет. Он боялся, что будет не к кому возвращаться.

А потом Мориарти ушел. Джон сполз по стене, Шерлок принялся стаскивать с него жилет, у него тряслись руки – возможно, не так уж он был увлечен игрой, как казалось со стороны. Возможно, он больше был увлечен Джоном.

– Теперь точно пойдут разговоры, – выдавил Джон заплетающимся языком, а Шерлок стиснул пальцами его подбородок. Вгляделся в лицо, сразу все понял.

– Стресс провоцирует это, не так ли?

– Вся моя жизнь – чертов стресс.

– Почему ты не нырнул? Если мог, то почему тогда сопротивлялся? 

Этот идиот еще спрашивал.

Потом Мориарти вернулся. И снова ушел. Гребаный цирк. А потом Джон увидел красную точку на жилете со взрывчаткой. И все, что он успел – толкнуть Шерлока в бассейн. Оглушительный плеск заполнил уши, заполнил всего Джона, выкручивая и выжимая его. Он цеплялся за Шерлока, цеплялся изо всех сил, но удержаться не смог. 

Он открыл глаза, и запах хлорки был точно такой же.

  


**1**

Джон обхватил себя руками в отчаянии. Нет, нет, нет! Он не мог бросить там Шерлока. Насколько сильным был взрыв? Смогла ли вода обезопасить их? Сможет ли Шерлок всплыть самостоятельно? По телу Джона прошла дрожь. Он схватил полотенце с ближайшей лавки и обмотал им бедра. Вовремя – дальняя дверь открылась, и бассейн стал постепенно заполняться людьми. В основном – дети с родителями. Джон сел на лавку, обхватив руками голову.

Все будет в порядке. Все должно быть в порядке.

_Снова он улизнул, бросив соратника в беде._

– Вам нехорошо? – спросил кто-то рядом, и Джон покачал головой. Он поднял глаза и стал следить за тем, как высокая женщина в синем купальнике готовит сына. Они были слишком далеко, на противоположном краю бассейна, но Джону не нужно было их слышать – он прекрасно запомнил все ее слова.

«Здесь нет ничего страшного. Ты ведь уже умеешь плавать. Пришло время освоить вышку».

Джон следил за тем, как мальчик взбирается по лестнице наверх. Вышка казалась совсем небольшой. В его воспоминаниях она была куда более страшной. Джон помнил, как холодно было спине, как громко стучало в ушах, когда он шел к краю. Мама смотрела снизу, улыбалась ему, и он не мог струсить. Он уже умел плавать, пришло время освоить вышку. Время пришло.

Джон заворожено следил за прыжком. Казалось, на секунду мальчик завис в воздухе. Застыл в полете, скованный временем. Но потом он ушел под воду, подняв тучу брызг. Джон поднялся и пошел к краю бассейна. Вода не была совершенно прозрачной, но все же он уловил в глубине темный силуэт, прежде чем тот исчез.

Джон помнил все отчетливо. Свой страх, и воду, сжимавшую его тело, словно чьи-то руки. Помнил, как его потянуло, повлекло куда-то. Там был водоворот. В бассейне не бывает подобного, ни течения, ни воронок, но Джон знает, что это не просто фантазия. Там был водоворот. И он затянул Джона. 

– Джон? Джонни!

Он вздрогнул, услышав встревоженный голос матери. Акустика в бассейне была превосходной. Ее голос бился где-то под сводом, как птица. Мама вглядывалась в воду, надеясь, что вот еще секундочка – и он покажется. Еще только секунда. Почему же он не всплывает?

Джон видел, как спасатель скользнул в воду. Бесполезно – там его нет. И не будет еще некоторое время. Мама тоже нырнула, но Джону все еще казалось, что он слышит ее крик. Он прошел вдоль кромки бассейна, вглядываясь в воду. Да, здесь. Возле самой решетки. Джон аккуратно скользнул в бассейн. Через секунду он схватил себя под водой, бережно, будто кто-то передал ребенка ему на руки. Мальчик вцепился в него и царапал его плечи. Джон прижал его к себе, выталкивая их обоих на поверхность. Маленький Джонни кашлял, напуганный и ничего не понимающий.

– Он здесь! – закричал Джон, и мама поплыла к нему. Ее лицо было почти закрыто мокрыми прядями, которые прилипли к коже. Она протянула руки, обнимая одновременно и ребенка, и его. 

– Джон, Джонни, Джонни… – повторяла она, пока мальчик кашлял. Ее руки были холодными и тяжелыми, ее руки были точно такими, какими их запомнил Джон. Он отвернулся, надеясь, что она не станет разглядывать его лицо. Надеясь, что она не испугается его выражения.

Она не смотрела. Не на него – только на ребенка. Джон передал ей мальчика, а затем нырнул, пытаясь отыскать свое полотенце – оно слетело где-то в воде, и теперь он плавал нагишом.

Он не успел всерьез этим озаботиться. Время затянуло его.

  


14.

Джон положил свой ноутбук на колени и открыл его. Шерлок спал на диване, неудобно согнув ноги. Его халат, небрежно повязанный на поясе, задрался. Джон перевел взгляд на экран и напечатал:

_«Сегодня меня похитили и начинили взрывчаткой, а потом чокнутый маньяк заигрывал с Шерлоком, пока снайперы держали нас на прицеле. Один из них решил нас прикончить, подстрелив взрывчатку. Тогда я прыгнул во времени и спас самого себя, вместо того, чтобы спасти своего друга. Прямо герой._

_Может, мне не стоило вообще вмешиваться._

_Чертовски надоели все эти путешествия во времени»_

Подумав, Джон нажал Backspace и удерживал его, пока экран не очистился. Тогда он набрал:  
 _  
«Со мной ничего не происходит»_.

После захлопнул ноутбук и пошел спать.

  


15.

– Ого, привет!

Джон уставился на самого себя.

– Что это ты тут делаешь? – спросил он недовольно, стараясь не открывать рот – слишком рано, он еще зубы не почистил.

– Джон! Мой блокнот! – крикнул Шерлок, и оба Джона дернулись, собираясь начать поиски, а потом переглянулись и рассмеялись. 

– Иди в душ, – сказал голый Джон. – Я найду ему блокнот.

– Только не в таком виде, – предупредил Джон, удаляясь. Он вымылся и почистил зубы, а потом аккуратно побрился. Вышел из душа в самом замечательном настроении, рассчитывая, что его двойник догадается приготовить кофе и тосты.

Джон зашел на кухню и застыл. Шерлок сидел за столом, как обычно заваленным всяким оборудованием. Он вчера до поздней ночи делал какие-то вычисления, пытаясь разгадать, чем отличалось ДНК Джона от ДНК всех прочих людей. Но теперь он не был занят работой. Он сидел, запрокинув голову, а Джон стоял за его спиной, обнимая его. Он что-то шептал Шерлоку на ухо, и Шерлок улыбался, весь подавшись Джону навстречу.

Это выглядело очень интимно и совершенно неправильно.

Джон кашлянул, и Шерлок подпрыгнул. Другой Джон повернулся и поприветствовал себя беззаботной улыбкой.

– Ой, да ладно! – сказал он. – Смирись уже. Мы вместе.

– Нет, – сказал Джон.

– Да, – сказал другой Джон.

– Да, – сказал Шерлок.

– Сговорились, – буркнул Джон. Потом развернулся и пошел в гостиную за курткой. – Мне надо прогуляться. 

Он был слишком потрясен, чтобы выразить свое потрясение. Он вернулся и заглянул на кухню, чтобы предупредить:

– И пока меня не будет, не вздумайте заниматься чем-нибудь _таким_. 

Он был почти уверен, что его не послушали.

Когда он вернулся, Шерлок сидел в кресле, притянув колени к груди. Он был завернут в простыню, и это никуда не годилось.

– Ты не можешь расхаживать так по дому, – бросил Джон, стягивая с плеч куртку. – Я купил молоко.

– Почему? – спросил Шерлок.

– И масло. Что «почему»?

– Почему я не могу расхаживать так по дому? – Шерлок остановил на нем свой взгляд, прозрачные глаза глядели серьезно и немного печально. Посткоитальная хандра? Джон втянул носом воздух.

– Ты курил?

– Объясни мне, Джон.

– Ты курил. Я предупреждал тебя – сорвешься снова, больше не буду ходить тебе за пластырями и прятать сигареты. Разбирайся теперь сам.

– Почему я не могу ходить в таком виде?

– Потому что это смущает, черт возьми! – рявкнул Джон, швыряя пакет на пол. Он уставился на Шерлока, тяжело дыша. – Потому что я здесь тоже живу, и я не хочу, чтобы ты разгуливал голый, сверкал своей задницей и этими чертовыми скулами…

– Дались тебе мои скулы, – хмыкнул Шерлок. Джон застонал. – Не сопротивляйся неизбежному. Ты ведь знаешь, что мы вместе.

– Ни за что! У меня свидание с Нелли.

– Эмма. Нелли была в прошлый раз.

– Какая разница!

– Действительно. Абсолютно никакой, учитывая, что сорок три минуты назад у нас был секс, и ты сказал, что я твой якорь, – Шерлок свернулся в кресле калачиком, уткнувшись лбом в подлокотник. 

– Это просто нечестно, – сказал Джон. – Вот так ставить меня перед фактом. Я хочу завести нормальные отношения с нормальной девушкой, в моей жизни и так слишком много странного. Возможно, когда-нибудь между нами что-нибудь случится – раз это неизбежно и подтверждается мной из будущего – но я хотел бы дойти до этого нормальным путем, когда буду готов и захочу, а не вот так, внезапно, насильно даже!

– Я ненавижу, когда ты меня ненавидишь, – пробубнил Шерлок в подлокотник. – Сколько еще ждать? Я не умею ждать. Не хочу ждать. Хочу своего Джона, хочу, чтобы он был вместо тебя.

– Он и есть я, – напомнил Джон тихо.

– Нет, это не так. Вы разные. Он уже любит меня.

«Я тоже». Джон сжал губы. Вот этого он не скажет. Вместо этого вырвалось набившее оскомину:

– Мы – не пара. И я не гей!

– Да, ты не гей, – утомленно подтвердил Шерлок. – Ты идиот.

  


**10**

Джон словно очутился в кошмаре. Голый. Посреди Лондона. К счастью, у самых его ног валялась одежда. Его одежда. Разминулись на долю секунды. Джон натянул брюки и поднял трость. Что ж, это указывало на определенный отрезок времени. Не так уж долго он ходил с тростью.

Джон вспомнил этот день. Первый день с Шерлоком, Этюд в Розовых Тонах. Шерлок бросил на месте преступления, и ему пришлось добираться пешком до дома. На полдороги он нырнул, потому что иначе бы свихнулся от боли в ноге. А вынырнул уже в прихожей на Бейкер-стрит, и его телефон настойчиво вибрировал. Шерлок срочно хотел его видеть из-за какой-то ерунды – не то ручку подать, не то что-то в этом роде.

Джон улыбнулся.

Он пошел по улице, наслаждаясь прохладным вечерним воздухом. Трость в руке была просто грузом, но Джон должен донести ее до прихожей, где обнаружит вместе с остальными вещами, когда вернется. Кажется, в тот раз он попал на свой выпускной в мед. академии – и у него случился секс в туалете со старшекурсницей, потому что она была слишком пьяной, а он появился перед ней абсолютно голый, и это было расценено как намек.

Телефон в уличном автомате зазвонил, когда Джон поравнялся с кабинкой. Что за? Пока он сомневался, стоит ли ответить на звонок или просто пройти мимо, все стихло. Через секунду телефон снова затрезвонил, но Джон уже двинулся вперед. Однако, когда в следующей будке, мимо которой он проходил, раздался звонок, Джон понял, что это неспроста. Он подумал, на чьи выходки это больше похоже – Мориарти или Майкрофта? В конечном итоге за ним прислали черный блестящий автомобиль, и Джон развлекался в дороге, заигрывая с Антеей. Флиртовать с ней было все равно, что кадрить уличный фонарь, но Джон никогда не сдавался.

Его притащили на заброшенный склад, просто чтобы напутствовать парой туманных намеков и угроз, а потом еще и предложить денег. Майкрофт совершенно не ценил чужое время, это Джон уже давно понял.

– Вы не кажетесь слишком напуганным, – заметил Холмс, глядя с укором.

– Вы не выглядите слишком пугающим, – парировал Джон. Телефон в его кармане гудел – Шерлок уже начал скучать. Майкрофт помучил его еще некоторое время, заставил даже руку показать.

– Ваша рука не дрожит, – сообщил он вкрадчиво. «Еще бы», – подумал Джон, разглядывая свои пальцы. Ему хотелось заверить Майкрофта, что все будет в порядке, что он не подлец и не слабак, что он не подведет Шерлока и не причинит ему вреда, но у Джона было одно правило – не говорить людям о будущем. Поэтому он просто позволил Майкрофту закончить выступление, а потом добрался до Бейкер-стрит.

  


16.

Шерлока накачали наркотиками – эта чокнутая стерва, и Джон даже не был уверен, что правильно поступил, отвезя Шерлока домой. Возможно, его действительно лучше было доставить в клинику, как предлагал Лестрейд. Но все так развлекались, снимая Шерлока на телефон и подтрунивая, а он цеплялся за Джона и бормотал: «Бейкер», и поступить иначе было просто невозможно.

Джон дотащил Шерлока до спальни и кинул на кровать, не раздевая. Он все еще был зол – за то, что Шерлок позволил этой женщине хлестать себя, и разглядывал ее голую, и успел заметить ее параметры, да так хорошо, что ни на дюйм не ошибся! Впрочем, это же Шерлок. Он никогда не ошибается.

«Врежь мне по лицу». Попроси Шерлок сейчас, Джон не стал бы медлить. Он и сам не мог понять, почему так злится. Шерлок застонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

– Джооооон.

Джон склонился над ним, перевернул, чтобы не задохнулся. Шерлок с трудом сфокусировал на нем свой взгляд.

– А, это ты, – сказал он невнятно. Джон отпрянул.

– Так, ладно. Отдыхай. Позови меня, если я понадоблюсь.

– С какой стати ты можешь мне понадобиться? – спросил Шерлок неожиданно четко.

– И правда, – Джон развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Он упал в кресло – идти к себе не решался, потому что оттуда не услышит, если Шерлок все-таки позовет. Впрочем, вряд ли он позовет! Ему нужен кто угодно – доминатрикс, человек из будущего, маленький зеленый человечек… кто угодно, только не скучный посредственный Джон Ватсон. Джон обхватил голову руками. Как это глупо – ревновать к самому себе! Это вообще глупо – ревновать. Да и потом, с чего его мысли вообще приняли такой оборот? Шерлок – всего лишь его сосед по квартире. Что там будет у них в будущем – это не его проблемы, по крайней мере, не сегодня. Не сейчас. Чему суждено – то случится, а что не должно – того не будет, таков был девиз Джона. Сейчас ему самому тошно стало от этого девиза.

Джон согнулся пополам, и его вырвало на ковер.

– О нет, – сказал Джон, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе.

  


**6**

Он встал на ноги и огляделся. Кругом было столько хлама, что в первую секунду Джон решил, что оказался на помойке. Впрочем, хлам был слишком дорогим и необычным. Джон почти сразу узнал фирменный хаос Шерлока, а когда углядел среди диванных подушек череп, то убедился окончательно. Он снял с деревянного тотема шелковое черное кимоно, потому что не нашел больше ничего подходящего из одежды. Не то чтобы кимоно ему подходило.

Замотавшись в скользкий шелк, Джон перешагнул через груду книг, и тут услышал чье-то бормотание.

Шерлок обнаружился за диваном. Он лежал на полу, мечтательно уставившись в потолок. Его пальцы были сомкнуты под подбородком, а губы беспрестанно шевелились.

На вид ему было около двадцати, и он был красив настолько, что больно становилось.

– Привет, – сказал Джон, глядя сверху вниз.

– О, Джон, – лениво улыбнулся Шерлок. – Какими судьбами?

– Какой сейчас год?

– Девяносто четвертый. Или девяносто шестой. Все время их путаю, – Шерлок медленно прикрыл глаза и рассмеялся, хотя со стороны больше казалось, что он кашляет.

– Ты в порядке? – Джон присел рядом с Шерлоком.

– Я никогда не был в порядке, разве не в этом проблема?

– Нет никакой проблемы, – Джон прощупал его пульс, потому что иногда в процессе эксперимента Шерлок увлекался и мог надышаться ядовитыми испарениями. А еще он мог запросто забыть про еду и рухнуть в голодный обморок прямо посреди расследования. То есть – подобное случалось раньше, по словам Грега. Джон-то не доводил до такого, заставляя Шерлока проглотить хотя бы сэндвич с утра.

– Шерлок, где мы? – спросил Джон, оглядываясь. Все стены были черными, как сажа. На них вдоль и поперек тянулись белые строчки, но почерк был настолько неразборчивый, что больше походил на шифр. Даже Джон с его врачебными каракулями не в состоянии был различить ни слова.

– Добро пожа-а-аловать в ад, – пропел Шерлок, и Джон уставился на него изумленно. Он раньше никогда не слышал, чтобы Шерлок напевал. – Это моя комната в университете, правда, уютно? Не уютней, чем в моей голове, конечно, но тоже сойдет.

– С тобой что-то не так.

– Ты всегда был тупым? Потому что в детстве казалось, что ты умный, почти как я. Но вряд ли, это все искаженное восприятие.

Шерлок поднял руки, обхватив холодными ладонями лицо Джона. Словно он снова экспериментировал с телевизором. Но в этот раз вместо рябого экрана Джона затягивали дымно-серые глаза Шерлока, мутные, с чернильными каплями зрачков.

– Ты… – выдохнул Джон, а потом схватил Шерлока за запястье, выворачивая ему руку. – Долбанный торчок! Что же ты наделал!..

Шерлок засмеялся, выгибаясь всем телом.

– Мне хорошо.

– А будет плохо. Быстро, – Джон схватил Шерлока за шкирку, поднимая на ноги. Шерлок повалился на Джона, и пришлось подхватить его под мышки, чтобы не уронить. Джон усадил Шерлока на стул, разыскал на тумбочке графин с мутной, несвежей водой, и выплеснул ее Шерлоку на голову. Тот закашлялся, его кудри распластались по щекам, плечи мелко затряслись.

Шерлок смеялся.

– Хотел бы я это видеть со стороны! Почему я не снимаю себя на камеру в такие моменты?

– Будут тебе камеры, – у Джона дрожали руки. Ему хотелось отвесить Шерлоку пощечину, схватить его за плечи и трясти, пока он не вынырнет в реальность. Голова Шерлока запрокинулась, словно его шея вдруг стала мягкой. Взгляд был абсолютно пустым и бессмысленным, губы блестели от слюны.

– Это хорошо, – повторил Шерлок сдавленно, – Так хорошо. Джон, оставайся.

– Только не с тобой! Не когда ты жалкое подобие человека! – процедил Джон с отвращением. – Противно даже смотреть. Я восхищался тобой, твоим разумом, твоей силой, твоей смелостью! А сейчас я вижу только избалованного сосунка, тупого обдолбыша.

– Фу, Джон, ну и выражения! Где твои манеры? Впрочем, ты никогда не мог ими похвастаться. Помнишь, я спросил тебя, каким я буду, когда пойду в университет? И ты сказал: «гавнюком». Слышала бы мамуля! Знаешь, я ей как-то про тебя рассказал, а она объяснила, что у всех детей бывают в детстве воображаемые друзья. В смысле, у всех одиноких детей.

– Заткнись, даже не начинай про это. Я не собираюсь тебя жалеть.

Шерлок скорчил жалобную рожицу.

– Совсем-совсем?

Джон с ужасом смотрел в родное-чужое лицо. Его Шерлок, но совершенно другой. Такой глупый пустой взгляд, такие впалые бледные щеки, неуклюже выбритые. И этот запах – кисло горький, словно сигаретный дым и рвота.

– Шерлок, ты должен покончить с этим. Сегодня. Сейчас же.

– Еще немного, и я снова решу, что тебя прислал Майкрофт. Если бы я не был уверен, что тебя прислал мой потрясающий – чертов – мозг. Знаешь, я хотел бы его изучить. Жаль, что нельзя пожертвовать свой мозг самому себе после смерти. Как думаешь, если я нырну в будущее, мне удастся провернуть этот номер?

Шерлока вдруг начала бить дрожь, все его тело сотрясалось, но он словно этого не заметил. Джон придержал его за плечо, отметив, какое оно костлявое.

– Значит, мальчик вырос и больше не верит в сказки, – горько проговорил он. Шерлок сморщился.

– Путешественник во времени – так б-банально. Лучше бы я выдумал пирата.

– Мне снова клясться, что я настоящий? Чем на этот раз? Чьим сердцем?

– Что? О, в-вот теперь уже н-не так хорошо. Уйди, Джон, ты в-все портишь.

– Ты должен прекратить это, Шерлок.

– Ради чего?

– Ради того, чтобы дожить до дня, когда мы встретимся.

– Но в-ведь это иллюзия. Фантом. Т-ты – фантом. Тебя нет. Вот ты з-з-здесь, и вот теб-бя нет. Ф-фьюить, – Шерлок попытался засвистеть, но его зубы слишком сильно стучали. Он придержал свою челюсть пальцами, а потом бессильно уронил руку. – Ну вот и к-кончилось веселье.

– Посмотри на меня, – тихо сказал Джон. Шерлок открыл глаза. В уголках их блестели маленькие слезинки.

– Почему ты пришел сейчас? – шепотом спросил он. – Почему теп-перь, а не год назад, не два года? Г-где ты был все это время? Почему не приходил? Почему позволил мне поверить, что я… что у меня тоже может быть… ты ведь даже не существуешь.

– Это неправда. И ты сам знаешь.

– Тогда почему ты бросил меня? – закричал Шерлок, срывая голос. – Почему тебя не было, когда ты был мне нужен?.. Так в-внезапно, просто исчез и все, а я ждал… год, д-другой… никто мне не верил, но я ждал, а ты не приходил! И я не знал, придешь ли когда-нибудь еще!

– Я не мог…

– И однажды я просто п-подумал, что тебя никогда и не было.

– Я не могу этим управлять.

– Я просто помешался.

– Я люблю тебя, Шерлок.

Шерлок зажмурился, согнулся пополам, но Джон схватил его за плечи, не позволяя спрятать лицо.

– Смотри на меня. Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Ты чертов придурок. Играешь на скрипке посреди ночи, молчишь сутками и никогда не покупаешь продукты, но я все равно тебя люблю. И ты должен дождаться меня, даже если это будет трудно, даже если плохо будет. Все равно. Потому что оно того стоит.

Шерлок долго молчал. Тело его, болезненно напряженное, начало расслабляться, дрожь утихла. Наконец, он глубоко вздохнул, открыл глаза и произнес:

– Ладно. Все равно трезвый рассудок еще никого счастливым не сделал. Если мне приятней в моем помешательстве, тогда зачем себя ограничивать? Окажешься галлюцинацией – я никогда об этом не узнаю. Окажешься настоящим – тоже не проиграю.

Это рациональное рассуждение было настолько в духе Шерлока, что Джон облегченно рассмеялся. Шерлок улыбнулся неловко, его подбородок все еще едва заметно дрожал.

– Но тебе придется бросить наркотики раз и навсегда, – строго произнес Джон.

– Как будто это так просто.

– Не просто, конечно. Но тебе по плечу. Ты ведь Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок хмыкнул, бросив на Джона короткий теплый взгляд.

– И потом, я знаю, что у тебя получится, потому что в будущем у тебя нет никаких проблем с наркотиками.

– Эй, это нечестно! Ты сам говорил, что так нельзя. Ты не оставляешь мне выбора!

– Вот именно, – твердо сказал Джон. – Вот именно.

  


17.

Джон вернулся в гостиную и уставился на перепачканный ковер. Его одежда смялась под его ягодицами на диване. Чистое приземление, в ту же самую точку. Если повезло, то и прошло не больше часа.

Джон заглянул к Шерлоку в спальню, чтобы проверить, как он.

Шерлок лежал на кровати, вытянувшись в струнку. Его слегка потряхивало. Это так напоминало только что увиденное в университетской комнате, что Джону стало не по себе. Он присел на краешек кровати, бережно коснулся вспотевшего лба Шерлока.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Джон шепотом. Шерлок дергано кивнул.

– Скоро буду. Эта дрянь выходит с потоотделением.

– Переоденешь рубашку?

Джон помог Шерлоку расстегнуть пуговицы и стащить сырую, прилипшую к коже одежду. Шерлок с трудом дышал и все время держал глаза закрытыми.

– Тебе больно?

– Нет. Такое чувство, будто я все время куда-то проваливаюсь. Ты уверен, что под матрасом нет дыры?

– Нет, не беспокойся об этом.

Джон уложил Шерлока обратно в постель и накрыл одеялом. Потом, подумав, лег рядом, обнимая поперек живота.

– Ты никуда не провалишься, я держу тебя, – шепнул Джон. Он коснулся губами уха, торчащего между влажных завитков. – Теперь я – твой якорь.

Они проснулись утром, лежа в обнимку. Ладонь Джона лежала на животе Шерлока. Губы Джона прижимались к влажной шее. Джон поцеловал ее, а потом принялся медленно гладить тощий живот.

– Или доводи до конца, или не начинай, – сонно сказал Шерлок. – Но не дразни меня без толку.

– А знаешь, чего я никак в толк не возьму?

– Половины элементарных вещей? – предположил Шерлок, и Джон легонько пнул его коленом под зад.

– Нет, Шерлок, другого. Я все думал, но так и не сообразил. Зачем тебе это? Что ты-то от этого получаешь?

– Поясни.

– Почему я нужен тебе? Ты ведь легко обходишься без секса, и без людей, и без романтики. Так в чем дело? Что я такого сделал, чтобы ты меня полюбил?

Одним быстрым движением Шерлок перевернулся, седлая бедра Джона. Он уставился на Джона сверху вниз, гневный и взъерошенный.

– Ты научил меня водить машину. Красть вещи из карманов. Взламывать замки. Драться. Лазить по канату. Заниматься сексом. Ты научил меня всему, что действительно важно. Я знал тебя всю жизнь. Я ждал тебя большую часть своей жизни. Ты все для меня.

Джон потрясенно молчал. Шерлок медленно выдохнул, а затем нервно дернул уголком губ.

– Я достаточно четко ответил на твой вопрос?

Джон прочистил горло, но вышло все равно хрипло:

– Да.

Потом он потянул Шерлока на себя, и тот мягко опустился сверху, распластался по нему, обхватив руками и ногами, прижавшись губами к шее. А потом вдруг двинул бедрами, и Джон застонал. Он решил, что это довольно примитивная техника – вот так тереться друг о друга – но у него не было никаких возражений на этот счет. Почему-то в постели Джон представлял Шерлока чертовым акробатом – он ведь в любом деле должен быть совершенным, лучше простых людей, разве нет? Нет. Шерлок просто лежал на нем, двигаясь медленно и плавно, а его пальцы так сильно сжимали плечи Джона, что должны были остаться синяки.

В какой-то момент этого стало недостаточно. Джон стянул футболку через голову. Шерлок пробежал пальцами по его подбородку, шее, груди, будто стирая пыль. Джон громко сглотнул, и Шерлок немедленно прильнул к его шее, принялся облизывать адамово яблоко, сжимать его губами. Джон застонал, схватился за жесткие волосы, мгновенно запутавшись пальцами в кудряшках. Руки Шерлока скользили по всему его телу, мгновенно оказываясь в тысяче мест, которые прежде Джон считал неинтересными и обычными. Ему никогда не пришло бы в голову, что это может быть настолько интимно и неловко – когда кто-то гладит твои шершавые локти. В какой-то момент Шерлок отстранился, и Джон увидел его лицо. Самозабвенное. Или, если не выражаться эпитетами из старинных романов – сияющее. Шерлок будто был переполнен чистой, неразбавленной радостью, и это выражение его лица, пожалуй, искупало все случившееся до этого – все ссоры, все скрипичные концерты среди ночи, все шальные пули и дротики, все годы ожидания, каждую секунду.

Джон протянул руку и положил ее Шерлоку на грудь, не отталкивая, но слушая, как отчаянно колотится его сердце.

– Учти, для меня это все в новинку. Так что без лишнего энтузиазма, хорошо? – Джон нервно улыбнулся. – Теперь твоя очередь учить меня.

Шерлок кивнул, криво ухмыльнувшись. Затем сказал:

– Я собираюсь снять с тебя штаны.

– О да, пожалуйста.

Джон неловко брыкнул ногами, и Шерлок отшвырнул брюки широким, немного театральным жестом. Джон засмеялся, прикрыв глаза рукой, но ему стало не до смеха, когда Шерлок уставился на него. На его трусы и на его пах. С предвкушением, словно перед ним был не распакованный рождественский подарок. «Открой же его!» – хотелось закричать Джону, но он не издавал ни звука. Отчасти потому, что понимал – после уже не будет пути назад, а отчасти – потому что у него началась вспышка панического и глупого беспокойства насчет своего члена, точнее, насчет того, понравится ли он Шерлоку.

Шерлок смотрел на него, на этот раз – на его лицо, испытующе и внимательно, словно применял дедукцию. Он не отрывал взгляда, когда протянул руку и впервые прикоснулся – через ткань белья. Положил руку и провел вверх, к выпирающей под тканью головке, потер пальцем, проверяя, насколько пропитался тонкий синий хлопок. Джон забормотал ругательства сквозь зубы, и Шерлок улыбнулся шире. У него было невозможно самодовольное лицо, пока он дразнил Джона, доводя его почти до исступления: это было слишком сильно, слишком ярко, слишком хорошо. По крайней мере, для человека, у которого вот уже полтора года не было никого, кроме правой руки, и никогда прежде не было Шерлока. Но из-за тонкой ткани от настоящего удовольствия Джона будто отделяла грань.

– Я собираюсь снять с тебя белье, – предупредил Шерлок, проведя пальцами над резинкой трусов. Джон втянул живот.

– Не обязательно каждый раз предупреждать.

Шерлок стянул с Джона трусы, наклонившись и коснувшись мимолетной щекоткой дыхания его возбужденного члена. Затем стянул свои штаны и на секунду застыл, стоя на коленях над Джоном, показывая себя. Бледный и тощий настолько, что это было почти некрасиво, и в то же время по-юношески изящный, с четко выделенной талией и длинным торсом, он был духовышибающе красив. Да что там, он был красив настолько, что на мгновение Джон ощутил острый стыд: он ничем не заслужил этого, он обычный, заурядный мужчина, как он может владеть этим совершенством? Как он мог настолько вмешаться в жизнь этого несчастного человека, чтобы стать его всем?!

– Ты слишком громко думаешь, – нахмурился Шерлок. – И у тебя такое лицо, будто я только что выпил последнее пиво из холодильника.

И тут Джон засмеялся, вспомнив, с кем имеет дело. Шерлок может выглядеть как угодно, но кто же сможет его выдержать в больших количествах? Кто, кроме Джона? Ему полегчало, хотя это были и нехорошие мысли. Чтобы отвлечь себя от них, Джон задал вопрос, который давно уже крутился у него в голове.

– Не знаю, принято ли договариваться о таком, но кто из нас… ну, ты понимаешь… – Шерлок вопросительно поднял брови. – Ну, знаешь, – Джон покраснел, а Шерлок притворялся, что не улавливает намеков. Или на самом деле не улавливал. – Кто из нас кому вставит?

Шерлок рассмеялся.

– О, нет, Джон. Не в этот раз.

«И что это должно, черт побери, значить?..»

Но скоро Джон понял. Шерлок снова лег на него, вжимаясь губами куда-то в переносицу. Он плавно двинул бедрами, заставляя их члены скользнуть друг по дружке. Потом еще и еще, ускоряя темп. Его толчки становились резкими и сильными, и с каждым разом удовольствие будто взрывалось внутри тела, эпицентром был низ живота, но мягкие волны доходили и до окраин – Джону казалось, что даже пятки его блаженствуют, даже кончики ушей. Он обхватил Шерлока руками, оглаживая жесткие бока и гладкую спину, потом спустился ниже, и руки его будто сами собой легли на две округлые половинки ягодиц. Да. Это было сложно выразить внятными словами, но, обхватив задницу Шерлока, Джон наконец поверил, что все происходит на самом деле. С ним. С ними.

Он сжал пальцы, дергая на себя Шерлока, управляя толчками, задавая темп и силу движения, а Шерлок принялся коротко стонать на пике каждого движения: тихое «А… А… А…» раздавалось в утреннем свете комнаты. Затем, когда они еще ускорились, Шерлок принялся вскрикивать: «А! А! А!..», а скоро это превратилось в рыдающее: «Аа-а!.. Аа-а! Аа-а!». Джон бы посмеялся такому однообразию, но его губы были заняты – он покрывал заполошными благодарными поцелуями подбородок Шерлока, немного колючий от утренней щетины.

В какой-то момент Шерлок просунул руку между ними, обхватывая члены, сдавливая их, будто пытаясь превратить в один. Джон чувствовал, как горяча влажная кожа, прижимающаяся к нему, как пульсирует его собственное желание – в одном ритме с желанием Шерлока. Пальцы Шерлока скользили вверх и вниз, быстро и беспорядочно, иногда касаясь головки или оттягивая крайнюю плоть, иногда размазывая естественную смазку, так правильно, так хорошо.

Так близко.

Джон зажмурился, мышцы его живота напряглись, ступни выгнулись, все его тело прошило ощущение, близкое к боли – но чем дольше оно длилось, тем очевидней становилось, что боль где-то на противоположном полюсе. Шерлок вскрикнул в последний раз, громко и пронзительно, птичий такой крик. А потом обессилено растекся по Джону, придавив своим враз потяжелевшим телом. Между ними было липко и мокро, но Джон не дошел бы до душа даже ради спасения собственной жизни. Он протянул руку, чтобы накинуть на них плед.

– Ладно, убедил. Я чертов гей, – сказал он в оглушительной тишине, и Шерлок засмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в его подушку.

  


18.

«Я до последнего надеялась, что у нас что-нибудь получится. Во всех смыслах этого слова», – это было последним, что Джон услышал от Сары.

Он вернулся домой в подавленном настроении.

– Сара меня уволила.

– Идиотка, – равнодушно буркнул Шерлок. Он сидел в кресле и читал книгу. Ну, как сказать, сидел – его ноги покоились на спинке, а макушка едва касалась ковра, лицо же закрывал толстый справочник «Гадание на Таро».

– Нет, неправда. Она и так слишком долго спускала мне с рук мои внезапные отлучки. Не могу даже вспомнить, сколько дней я работал в этом месяце.

– Твоя тетушка очень больна! – возмущенно откликнулся Шерлок, так, словно всей душой прикипел к этой несуществующей тетушке. Джон уже был на кухне и заливал чайник.

– Может, мне вообще не стоит искать работу? Это же бессмысленно. Кому нужен врач, который может исчезнуть посреди операции? – Джон поставил чайник на плиту и уставился в окно. – Может, мне стоит делать деньги на своем несчастье. Нырнуть в будущее и узнать цены акций, к примеру, или лотерейные номера.

– Не нужно для этого никуда нырять, я тебе и так скажу, это проще простого, – откликнулся Шерлок. Джон улыбнулся. Разлил чай по двум чашкам, отпил из каждой, чтобы не разлить по дороге.

– Новое дело? – кивнул он на книжку в руках Шерлока.

– Угум.

– Помощь не требуется?

– Нет, я справлюсь. Здесь все элементарно.

– На сколько пластырей?

– На две зубочистки. – Шерлок поднял книгу, и Джон увидел, что изо рта его торчит изжеванный деревянный огрызок. – Зубочистки куда лучше пластырей.

– Ты еще свою охотничью шапку надень, ковбой, – заметив непонимающий взгляд Шерлока, Джон хлопнул себя по лбу. – Только не говори мне, что ты не знаешь, кто такие ковбои.

Почувствовав, что сейчас над ним будут смеяться, Шерлок нахмурился. Он сердито уставился на Джона.

– Прежде, чем выдать мне бессмысленный залп информации о якобы всемирно известных вещах, остановись на секунду и задумайся, принесет ли мне это какую-то практическую пользу, или просто займет место здесь, – Шерлок постучал себя по лбу согнутым пальцем. Джон молча покачал головой и демонстративно уставился в свой ноутбук. Чуть погодя что-то загудело – вполне узнаваемый звук. Где-то под грудой хлама лежал телефон Шерлока и отчаянно вибрировал.

– Новое дело? – в голосе Джона звучало больше азарта и предвкушения, чем он хотел бы.

– Нет, всего лишь Майкрофт. Заваливает меня сообщениями, чтобы я не забыл про наш завтрак. Я обещал ему позавтракать вместе, чтобы он напичкал меня очередной порцией нудных наставлений – это его успокаивает.

– Почему он никогда не приходит сюда? В смысле, я не жажду его видеть, конечно, – пробормотал Джон, а Шерлок выразительно фыркнул из-за книги, – но вы могли бы хоть раз поесть у нас, вместо того, чтобы тащиться в какой-нибудь жуткий ресторан.

– Нет, это вряд ли. Думаю, тут я должен тебя благодарить.

– Что? О чем ты?

– Майкрофт боится тебя.

– Что?!..

– Ну, может, я неверно выразился. Опасается. Недолюбливает. Избегает. Ты заставляешь его нервничать. Ему кажется, что с тобой что-то не так.

Джон помолчал.

– Ну, тут он не промахнулся.

  


19.

Шерлок занялся исследованиями с удвоенным рвением. Джон догадывался, что все эти перемещения плохо сказываются не только на нем, но и на Шерлоке.

Джон исчезал внезапно: из душа, не успев снять чайник с плиты, посреди разговора или из их постели, пока сонный Шерлок прижимался к нему сзади. Шерлок забывал закрыть за ним воду, не снимал чайник, пока вся кухня не заполнялась паром, продолжал разговаривать с ним в его отсутствие, просыпался в одиночестве и заправлял постель. Он распихивал свертки с Базовым Набором повсюду – обувь и комплект одежды, а также деньги на такси или еду. Они обговорили все тайники, и теперь Джону не приходилось бегать по коридору голышом – это напоминало ему о полой ручке в пансионе «Виктория». Шерлок был прав – он действительно возвращался в одни и те же места. Либо на Бейкер-стрит, либо в Ярд, иногда еще в Гайд-парк или к Анджело, порой в Бартс; туда, где бывал Шерлок. Он возвращался к Шерлоку.

Джон возвращался измотанный и голодный, замерзший, подхвативший простуду или рассекший себе ступню каким-нибудь вредным камнем из прошлого. Он возвращался загоревший дочерна, нервный и замкнутый – с новой порцией ночных кошмаров из Афганистана; исчезнув в субботнее утро, он возвращался вечером среды, прожив долгие месяцы войны. Когда Джон служил в Афганистане, он то и дело выпадал в прошлое, сбегая от усталости и ужаса… считал это передышкой, понимая, что на его место заступает другой Джон, так что рано или поздно придется пережить это снова. И теперь вот переживал – с трудом, на грани своих возможностей, спасаясь только мыслью о возвращении.

В другой раз он вываливался на ковер в гостиной, задыхаясь от бега, избитый какими-то ублюдками, которые обнаружили его голым в переулке за рестораном в недалеком будущем.

Он появлялся посреди стола, обрушившись на бесчисленные колбы и предметные стекла, сметая микроскоп и реторты, тысячи осколков впивались ему в бок и живот, и он просил у Шерлока прощения – все его работа, весь его полуночный труд растекался розовыми кровавыми лужицами по кухонному полу.

Ну, в этом было одно несомненное преимущество – теперь Шерлок не оставлял на столе своих вещей, и утром можно было позавтракать без риска химического отравления.

Иногда Джон спрашивал у Шерлока: «Когда?» и тот хмурился в свой микроскоп, взмахивая рукой – «Не мешай, думаю».

Шерлок думал постоянно. Он стал бледным и злым, вечно недокормленным. У Джона не было времени следить, чтобы Шерлок питался. Чтобы он был милым с окружающими. Миссис Хадсон жаловалась.

– Джон, дорогой, поговори с ним! Ты ведь умеешь…

Джон не говорил. Он целовал, трогал, качался на волнах скомканных простыней, гладил щиколотку, прижавшуюся к его щеке, гладил руку, легшую на его бедро, вгрызался в реальность, потому что боялся в один момент исчезнуть, когда будет на Шерлоке, когда будет в Шерлоке. Шерлок задыхался, дергался под ним, терпел, когда Джон сжимал слишком сильно или хватал слишком грубо, будто понимал. Будто резонировал его страху, его отчаянью, его желанию и скручивающей все внутри нежности. Иногда Джон чувствовал, что задыхается, и тогда Шерлок дышал ему в рот. Держал обеими руками и умолял в темноте:

– Не уходи, не уходи, останься здесь.

И сейчас.

  


20.

Джону было страшно. Ему никогда в жизни не было так страшно. Даже на проклятой вышке.

Это был гигантский хаунд, в смысле – по-настоящему гигантский. Черная шерсть и глаза, которые как два огня, и жуткое рычание, кажется, раздавалось со всех сторон сразу, словно их была здесь целая стая. И Джон знал, что сегодня настал его последний день. День его смерти. День, когда чертов хаунд сожрет его.

Он пробежал вдоль столов, пригнувшись. Рычание раздалось ближе и где-то справа. Руки у Джона так дрожали, что он не удержал бы пистолет, если бы тот у него был. Быстрее! Спрятаться куда-нибудь. Цокот когтей по паркету – на этот раз за спиной, совсем близко, Джон почти чувствовал горячее дыхание у себя на шее. Почти чувствовал, как смыкаются клыки, пробивая его кожу и жилы.

Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Он не умрет. Не так и не сейчас.

Джон совершил марш-бросок через всю лабораторию – хаунд гнался за ним по пятам, а потом вдруг куда-то делся. Клетка была пустой и открытой. Да если бы в ней даже сидело сто взбесившихся мартышек, Джон все равно бы залез в нее и закрыл дверь изнутри.

Он забился в самый дальний угол, всматриваясь в полумрак опустевшей лаборатории. Ничего. Тихо. Враг затаился.

Все его тело спазматически подергивалось – Джон закрыл глаза и заставил себя дышать, заставил себя расслабить руки. Такими скрюченными пальцами он ничего не сможет сделать, даже номер Шерлока набрать.

Никогда в жизни Джон не мечтал так сильно нырнуть сквозь время. Но – ни малейших позывов, ни легчайшего головокружения или тошноты, ничего. Джон закрыл лицо рукой и засмеялся, но тут же смолк, в страхе, что хаунд услышит его.

Шерлок дал ему сыворотку накануне. Первая попытка. Он сказал, это поможет организму Джона купировать те связи, которые заставляют его погружаться. Сначала Джон научиться оставаться на поверхности, а уже потом можно будет попробовать управлять перемещениями. Джон был вполне удовлетворен и первым вариантом. «Человек-поплавок», – пошутил он.

Это все было вчера, а сегодня Джон должен был умереть.

– Я вижу его, Шерлок, – шептал он, скрючившись в клетке. – Он там, такой огромный!

– Попробуй нырнуть, – Шерлок не казался слишком уж обеспокоенным.

– Я не могу! – прошипел Джон яростно. – Не получается! Шерлок, вытащи меня отсюда!..

– О, ну хорошо.

Вдруг зажегся свет. Джон ошарашено моргал, пытаясь вернуть себе зрение. Кто-то открыл его клетку, и Джон уцепился за прутья, словно дикий зверь.

– Ну же, Джон, вылезай, – раздался ликующий голос Шерлока. – Все получилось! Хаунда не существует, как я и предполагал, это все действие наркотика. А моя сыворотка действует превосходно – не то, что бы я сомневался, и все-таки приятная новость.

– Ты… ты… – Джон хватал ртом воздух, его шатало, так, что пришлось ухватиться за Шерлока – но затем он брезгливо отдернул руку, чуть не опрокинувшись на спину. – Ты знал? Ты специально? Я же мог умереть! Я чуть не умер здесь!

– Ты не мог умереть, – ответил Шерлок таким тоном, каким пятнадцатилетнему балбесу объясняют элементарные правила вычитания. – Я все держал под контролем.

– Нет, не все! – Джон вцепился пальцами себе в волосы, в голове пульсировала боль, а сердце пульсировало в груди, и каждый его толчок причинял боль. Перед глазами все плыло, только бледное, самодовольное лицо Шерлока оставалось невероятно четким.

– Успокойся, Джон. Все в порядке. Ты в порядке.

– Нет, не в порядке! – взревел Джон, брызгая слюной и заваливаясь на бок.

До пола он не долетел.

  


**7**

На этот раз не повезло. Он оказался посреди ночной улицы; старые кварталы Лондона, похоже, но точно Джон адрес бы не назвал. Он спрятался в тени дома, оглядывая пустынную улицу. По крайней мере, не было прохожих. Зато фонари ярко освещали блестящий черный асфальт. Босой ногой Джон залез в лужу, чертыхнулся, повел плечами. Слишком холодно, чтобы медлить. Короткими перебежками он передвигался от машины к машине, припаркованным у обочины. Заглядывал в окна, пока не обнаружил в одной то, что нужно. На заднем сиденье лежал плед. Конечно, Джон предпочел бы брюки и плащ, или хотя бы какой-нибудь халат – но даже плед сейчас был спасением.

Джон огляделся в поисках подходящего материала. Он умел вскрывать машины двумя путями, и делал это достаточно чисто и быстро, чтобы в каком-то смысле гордится – но чаще испытывал угрызения совести за свои преступные таланты. На этот раз у него, конечно же, не было лома, и даже подходящей палки или железяки, чтобы открыть дверцу. Джон мог бы с помощью проволоки, скрепки, шпильки, чего угодно вскрыть багажник, и дотянуться до того, что лежало на заднем сидении. Такие мелкие вещицы можно было найти на земле у обочины, возле канализационных решеток или в мусорках. Но при одной только мысли о том, что придется бегать голышом по улице и искать, он весь покрылся мурашками. Поэтому глубоко вздохнул, сложил руку особым образом и выбил стекло, постаравшись устроить все так, чтобы большинство осколков упали внутрь машины. Он все равно рассек локоть, но не слишком сильно. Машина, конечно, взвыла сигнализацией, но Джону не требовалось много времени – только схватить плед и припустить куда-нибудь в темный переулок.

И тут ему снова не повезло. Копы, видимо, были где-то поблизости, потому что сирена взвыла совсем рядом. Джон схватил плед, вытряхнув из него мелкие осколки, и накинул себе на плечи, а потом бросился бежать. Машина вывернула из-за угла и помчалась за ним, Джон прибавил скорости и свернул в первый же подходящий переулок, достаточно узкий, чтобы машина не проехала. Он слышал, как хлопнули дверцы – значит, погоня продолжалась. По шуму за спиной Джон определил, что преследователей как минимум трое, а может и больше. Да что же это такое? Целая полицейская облава на одного несчастного взломщика? На секунду Джону послышалось, что кто-то щелкнул предохранителем – но он напомнил себе, что у страха глаза велики, и уши тоже. Как с этим чертовым хаундом. Злость на Шерлока придала Джону сил, и он припустил еще быстрее. Узкая улочка, по которой они бежали, казалась бесконечной. Босиком бежать было страшно неудобно, да еще приходилось держать плед. Когда один из легавых приблизился настолько, что запросто мог схватить Джона за плечо, плед полетел на землю. Джон заставил себя ускориться. С левого локтя капала кровь. Под ребрами жгло и кололо. Он потерял форму, похоже; возраст, да еще и постоянные угощения от миссис Хадсон.

Полицейские что-то кричали ему, но Джон не отвлекался от бега. Вдох-выдох, плечи расслабить. Плюх! Джон пробежал по глубокой луже, подняв стену брызг. Мокрые ноги скользили по асфальту. Больше всего Джон боялся упасть: голый, беспомощный… снова он убегает, как какое-то лесное животное, и снова за ним ведут охоту.

Один из полицейских отстал, но двое других были прямо за спиной, то ближе, то чуть дальше. Джон слышал их дыхание, слышал топот их ботинок по асфальту. Слышал, как бряцали наручники, нацепленные на их пояса. В какой-то момент Джон почувствовал такую огромную усталость, что захотел сдаться. Просто лечь на землю и закрыть глаза, и пусть делают, что хотят.

В эту секунду он почувствовал сильный удар по затылку. Джон упал на асфальт, схватившись за голову, а рядом плюхнулось что-то черное. Джон сфокусировал на этом свой взгляд. Полицейская дубинка. Один из этих проклятых бобби запустил в него своей дубинкой. Смелый ход.

Джон вскочил на ноги, не прикоснувшись к резиновой палке – не хватало еще получить обвинение в сопротивлении при аресте – и попятился.

– А ну стой! – крикнул ему один из полицейских.

– Без фокусов, – сказал другой, и это прозвучало как в дурацких боевиках.

Ему надели наручники, со смехом спросили, где вся его одежда. Схватили за руку, проверяя, что за травма на локте. Повели его к машине. Джон смотрел только под ноги, опустив голову, надеясь, что они не запомнят его лицо. Он уже знал, что один из них точно запомнит, но не собирался давать тот же шанс остальным.

Его усадили в полицейскую машину, и это было блаженство – тепло и мягко – но омрачал все тот факт, что это была все-таки полицейская машина, и она везла Джона в участок. Двое бобби заняли переднее сиденье, один устроился рядом с Джоном, хотя это было очевидным нарушением правил. Джон сидел, сгорбившись, и, как мог, прикрывал скованными руками пах.

– Никогда такого не видел, – пробормотал тот, кто сидел за рулем, а сидящий рядом с Джоном буркнул:

– Дайте ему чем-нибудь прикрыться!

– А что, тебя что-то смущает? – спросил у него полицейский, сидящий рядом с водителем. Он повернулся, протянув своему товарищу злополучный плед, и в тусклом свете Джон увидел лицо Грега. Чудовищно молодой.

В камере ему выдали кое-какую одежду. Он молчал, игнорируя все вопросы, потому что понимал – без каких-либо документов, обнаруженных при нем, его имя никогда не всплывет в полицейском рапорте. Он будет Голым Бегуном, им и останется. В каком-то смысле метод Ирен Адлер себя оправдывал.

Единственное, ради чего Джон раскрыл рот – это попросить какой-нибудь еды. Полицейский, который записывал его приметы, фыркнул.

– Ну да, а теперь ты скажешь, что у тебя было голодное детство, юность и зрелость, не хватает денег даже на одежду, и поэтому ты, бедняга, вынужден угонять автомобили.

– Я ничего не угонял.

– И еще не скоро угонишь.

За ним захлопнулась решетчатая дверь. Джон вздохнул, уселся на жесткую скамью и приготовился стать полицейской легендой.

  


21.

Джон вернулся туда, где ему не нужно было судорожно искать одежду – под одеяло к Шерлоку. Тот писал что-то в блокноте, под тусклый свет от экрана ноутбука, стоящего на прикроватном столике.

– Ты снова взял мой ноутбук, – заметил Джон.

– Ну, наконец-то. Где ты был?

– Обеспечивал себе криминальное прошлое, – ухмыльнулся Джон, а потом нахмурился. Он размахнулся и ударил Шерлока кулаком по плечу, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк.

– Ау. За что?

– Считай это памяткой: мне не нравится, когда на мне ставят эксперименты!

– Ты все еще об этом, – закатил глаза Шерлок. – Что было, то прошло. И я так больше не буду, – уступил он, заметив взгляд Джона. – Тебе разве не интересно, как я раскрыл то дело? Почитай, я написал в блог.

– От моего имени?

В ответ Джон получил один из «ну-разумеется-взглядов».

Он придвинул компьютер.

– Дело о Людской Глупости. Серьезно? Не лучший выбор названия, – он пару минут читал, хмуря брови и шевеля губами, а Шерлок молча наблюдал за ним. – Что за… Шерлок, откуда вся эта заумь? Думаешь, кому-то будет интересно читать, как ты про между прочим описываешь химический состав какого-то газа?

– Не какого-то, это важно для дела. Ты всегда забываешь указывать важные детали, зато в подробностях расписываешь, что я не знаю о Солнечной системе, или каким огромным был тот Голем.

– Потому что это то, о чем людям нравится читать! Прекрасно, от меня восемь человек отписались.

– Мне казалось, ты это пишешь не для них, а для своего психотерапевта, – парировал Шерлок и получил подушкой по голове. У него стал такой обескураженный вид, что Джон как-то сразу понял – гениального детектива никто и никогда прежде не приглашал вот так дурачиться. Джон захватил обе подушки и приготовился к Великой Битве.

Когда они повалились поперек кровати, задыхающиеся и смеющиеся, Шерлок закинул руки за голову, локтем касаясь виска Джона. Джон смотрел в потолок. Сырое пятно – крыша, должно быть, протекает, надо сказать миссис Хадсон.

– Это было действительно мерзко, Шерлок, – сказал Джон тихонько, и Шерлок как-то сразу понял, о чем он.

– Я ведь сказал, это не повторится. Я больше не буду ставить на тебе эксперименты, я нашел подходящую замену.

– Почему мне не нравится, как это звучит?

– Просто… забудем об этом, ладно? Ты прекрасно справился. Ты вообще…

– Замечательный и проводник света, ага, я помню.

Шерлок фыркнул, потом беспокойно взглянул на Джона.

– Джон?

– Мм?

– Что бы я ни сделал, ты должен всегда прощать меня.

– Да ну?

– Да. Такое у нас правило. Ясно? – Шерлок нахмурился, впиваясь в Джона взглядом так отчаянно, что это почти причиняло физическую боль. Шерлок обхватил одной рукой грудь Джона, его пальцы сильно впились в ребра, будто пытались их разломить и добраться до сердца. Джон положил руку Шерлоку на затылок, притягивая его к себе, устраивая его голову у себя на груди. Он просто не в силах был выносить этот взгляд.

– Ясно, – сказал он.

– И потом, тебе на самом деле не грозила никакая опасность, – упрямо добавил Шерлок. Он никогда не умел вовремя остановиться.

– Когда я рассказал Гарри о том, что со мной происходит, она велела мне держать язык за зубами. Сказала, стоит людям узнать – и они начнут исследовать меня, посадят в клетку. Она здорово меня напугала в детстве, и я молчал, очень долго молчал. Я не знаю, почему именно ты… почему именно тебе было все так просто рассказать. Наверное, все дело в доверии.

Шерлок кивнул. Совершенно очевидно, что ему было неловко. «Правильно, пусть хоть разок твоя совесть проснется», – подумал мстительно Джон. Наконец, Шерлок уцепился именно за то, что не имело никакого отношения к их разговору.

– Так твоя сестра знает?

– Да, так уж вышло. Пару раз я нырял при ней.

– О да, застал ее во время сексуального акта, я помню.

– Ну, вообще-то, к тому времени она уже все знала. И так было проще – по крайней мере, мне не пришлось ей объяснять, что я делаю голым в ее спальне посреди ночи. А вот ее бойфренд решил, что мы какие-то чокнутые извращенцы и решили сделать ему «сэндвич».

– Сэндвич?

– Секс втроем, и он посередине. Видел бы ты, как он улепетывал. Все и без того было странным, но после той ночи стало только хуже.

Гарри ему тогда сказала: «Лучше бы ты родился слабоумным. По крайней мере, было бы проще объяснять людям твои выходки». Она не сказала: «Лучше бы ты вообще не рождался», хотя Джон ждал именно этих слов.

– У нас с Майкрофтом мог бы произойти коитус, – сказал Шерлок буднично. Джон вытаращил глаза.

– Что?!

– Но он отказался, к счастью. Я тогда начинал интересоваться всеми этими вопросами – о гормональных всплесках, функциях гениталий и прочем. И мне хотелось изучить секс на практике, не только в теории. Я предложил Майкрофту, а он составил мне список причин, по которым это плохая идея. Подробный, с пояснениями. У него тогда был Списочный Период. Довольно удобно. Из этого списка я и узнал, что такое инцест, и как именно относится к нему общество.

– Шерлок… – потрясенно выдохнул Джон.

– Откуда мне было знать? – огрызнулся Шерлок. – Никто никогда не говорил об этом правиле. Людям стоит предупреждать об этом, раз уж они так категорично настроены.

Джон осторожно спросил:

– А сейчас… то есть, ты хотел бы… ты думал когда-нибудь после о брате в этом смысле?

– Джон, ты меня беспокоишь. Ну и предположения! Хочешь сделать «сэндвич»?..

Джон содрогнулся. Он не собирался думать об этом. Не собирался представлять. Ни секундочки.

О, ну здорово.

  


22.

В их гостиной был кролик. Кролик сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор.

– Шерлок? – крикнул Джон, и на кухне что-то взорвалось. – Шерлок!

– Я немного занят, – сварливо ответил тот, появляясь в гостиной в перчатках и противогазе.

– У нас кролик на диване.

– Да, я вижу.

– Живой кролик.

– Каким же ему еще быть? Это Бубенчик.

– А почему он не светится?

– Сегодня ведь четверг, Джон, – пояснил Шерлок, он всегда говорил о понятных ему одному вещах так, словно это было очевидным. Шерлок стянул с себя противогаз и пригладил волосы. – Тебе нравится?

– Нет. А должно?

– Конечно. Это же мой сюрприз.

– Сюрприз для тебя – это просто еще один способ делать по-своему, не спросив мое мнение. Разве мы не должны вернуть его той девочке? Сьюзи? Кристи?

– О, нет, об этом не беспокойся. Я сказал ей, что кролик умер из-за действий ее матери, так что все в порядке. Он теперь наш.

– Не нужен нам кролик, – сложил руки на груди Джон.

– Ты еще не видел, что он умеет делать! – Шерлок засуетился, видимо, испугавшись, что Джон все-таки вышвырнет Бубенчика, как вышвырнул голову из холодильника (и пальцы из масленки, и ядовитые реактивы из спальни, где им, понятно, самое место). Пошарив за телевизором, Шерлок выдернул провод антенны, и тут же экран заполнился мелькающими точками.

– Что ты делаешь? – Джон поспешно отвернулся от экрана, но взглянул одним глазком, когда Шерлок издал ликующий вопль.

Кролика не было.

– Это то, что я думаю?

– Если ты думаешь то, что я думаю, ты думаешь, – произнес Шерлок.

– Ты что, привил ему мои способности? Но как?..

– У меня было целых две недели на это, – отмахнулся скромно Шерлок. – Теперь мне не нужно проверять препараты на тебе, – он вернул антенну на место. – Теперь мне не нужно будет осторожничать, так что дело пойдет быстрее.

И дело действительно пошло быстрее.

  


23.

Кролик часами таращился в рябой экран. Шерлок играл для него на скрипке. Топал на него ногами, целился из пистолета, создавая стресс. Хватал за уши. Колол иголками. Прикармливал морковью. Сработало. Сработало.

На радостях Шерлок поцеловал его в круглый вонючий хвост.

У кролика был глупый взгляд.

Джона Шерлок в хвост не целовал. Глупо это – ревновать к кролику. Джон чувствовал себя идиотом. Он подошел к Шерлоку сзади, рывком сдернул вниз брюки. Шерлок дернулся, возмущенно открыл рот, но Джон затолкал это возмущение обратно, зажав ладонью мягкие влажные губы. Шерлок замер, задышал часто. Кролик сидел на диване и смотрел на них.

Джон прижался к Шерлоку сзади, пряжка ремня и шерстяные брюки царапали нежную белую задницу. Джон прижался крепко, Шерлок снова дернулся, языком коснулся ладони.

– Надеюсь, миссис Хадсон не придет в голову сейчас подняться к нам,– прошептал Джон Шерлоку на ухо, выдохнул горячо в шею, и Шерлок застонал. Стянутые брюками лодыжки, полная беспомощность… Одной рукой Джон обхватил его поперек живота, забрался большим пальцем в пупок, потом накрыл ладонью мягкие кудрявые волосы в паху. Шерлок что-то бормотал ему в руку, и Джон испугался, что это снова «не уходи». Он ненавидел эти слова, он ненавидел, что они вечно повисали между ними. Но прислушавшись, Джон понял, что Шерлок повторял только одно слово. Снова и снова, пока оно не превратилось в бессмысленное низкое жужжание.

джонджонджонджонджонджонджонджонджонджонджонджонджонджонджонджонджон

Джон вел рукой медленно, дюйм за дюймом, пока не ухватил крепко основание горячего ствола, и потом потянул вверх. Шерлок бился в его руках, то прижимался к нему спиной, то подавался вперед, запрокинув голову. Джон целовал его ухо, мелкие поцелуи по окружности раковины. У Шерлока подгибались ноги. В какой-то момент он выпутался из брюк и повернулся в объятии Джона, встав лицом к нему. Поцеловал горячо и серьезно, а потом двинулся куда-то вглубь комнаты. Когда Джон увидел его спину, увидел, как он уходит, в груди у него что-то словно порвалось. «Неужели так будет всегда?» – подумал Джон отстраненно. Ему совсем не нравилось это чувство. Настолько нуждаться в ком-то.

Шерлок всего лишь обошел диван и схватился за спинку. Он молча прогнулся в спине, расставив широко и устойчиво ноги, и Джон облизал вдруг пересохшие губы. Лицо у Шерлока было красным – никогда прежде оно не было таким красным – а глаза блестели от стыда, но в то же время и от желания. Шерлок смотрел упрямо и вызывающе.

Джон принял вызов.

Входить в Шерлока было все равно, что входить в воду – горячую и ждущую. Джон погрузился, и вода держала его. Впервые в жизни он не боялся захлебнуться или утонуть: он и так был уже на самом дне. Воздуха не существовало. Гравитации не было. Ни мыслей, ни правил, ни слов, ни кожаной обивки дивана. В какой-то момент Джон открыл глаза и уставился на бледную спину Шерлока, на кожу, под которой двигались лопатки. Он, наконец, вдохнул, и воздух был ледяным. В ту же секунду он почувствовал пульсацию – так глубоко, что Джон не смог понять, в его это теле, или внутри Шерлока? Джон сжимал бедра Шерлока, надеясь, что не рухнет на пол под тяжестью ощущений.

Даже когда все закончилось, он не стал выходить («останься»). Он перевел взгляд на руку Шерлока: пальцы судорожно вцепились в спинку дивана. Одной рукой он накрыл их, а другой – болезненно напряженный член Шерлока. Шерлок не издавал ни звука, но спустя несколько секунд содрогнулся, пачкая спинку дивана белесой жидкостью.

Они устроились прямо на полу. Джон прислонился к спинке дивана, разглядывая потеки. Шерлок разлегся, уложив голову ему на колени.

– Завтра мы испробуем новую версию сыворотки, – сказал Шерлок, и Джон кивнул.

  


24.

– Как мы поймем, что подействовало? – спросил Джон, опуская рукав свитера. Шерлок стянул резиновые перчатки и бросил их в корзину.

– Я могу сыграть тебе Вивальди. Под него ты ныряешь быстрее всего. Джон?

Шерлок кинулся к нему, и вовремя – еще немного, и Джон раскроил бы себе череп, ударившись о край стола. Они неловко опустились на пол.

– Что-то мне нехорошо, – пробормотал Джон, глядя в полные тревоги серые глаза. – Что-то мне очень…

Он закричал, и Шерлок стиснул его руками сильно, до боли – если бы Джон мог различить эту боль под той, которая разрывала его голову в эту секунду.

– Джон, Джон, сосредоточься на моем голосе, Джон, смотри на меня, не ныряй, слышишь меня, останься со мной, останься…

Джон снова закричал, дико и оглушительно. Изо рта его потекло что-то горькое – кровь или рвота, он бил руками в воздухе, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, но никак не получалось – его руки будто проходили сквозь Шерлока.

А потом Джон понял, что никакого Шерлока рядом нет.

Он лежал лицом вниз на асфальте, во рту застыл мерзкий привкус. Джон поднялся на колени, пытаясь справиться с головокружением. Все было не так. В этот раз все было не так, было плохо. Джон огляделся, пытаясь понять, нет ли рядом кого-нибудь, кто помог бы ему. Он был неподалеку от Бартса. Он увидел себя, стоящего спиной, кажется, он говорил по телефону.

– Джон, – выдохнул он едва слышно, закашлялся, с ужасом обнаружив на асфальте крохотные темные брызги. Подтянул колени к груди и из последних сил крикнул:

– Джон!

Джон-с-телефоном обернулся, и в ту же секунду время снова сомкнулось над головой.

  


25.

Джона тошнило от всего. Поэтому он не ел. Его тошнило даже от запаха еды – поэтому Шерлок тоже не ел. Однажды он наклонился над Джоном, чтобы помочь ему сесть, и от него пахло тостом. Джона чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. Шерлок потом сказал: «Да признай ты уже, тебя тошнит не от еды, а от моей персоны». Это была неуклюжая попытка пошутить, но Джон был благодарен.

Он был благодарен, очень, очень. За то, что Шерлок поил его водой, а когда желудок Джона выталкивал эту воду обратно, подставлял емкость. За то, что был рядом всю ночь, но не ложился в постель. За то, что помогал добраться до туалета. За то, что выводил сыворотку из крови. За то, что молчал и не трогал лишний раз. За то, что двигался бесшумно и даже телефон отключил. Джон говорил: «Спасибо», а Шерлок кривился. Кажется, его тошнило от благодарностей.

Шторы были задернуты все время, но все равно между ними оставалась тончайшая щель, в которую проникал свет. Он резал глаза, разрезал Джона. Джон накрывал лицо подушкой и иногда думал о том, чтобы задушить себя. Миссис Хадсон пришла и сшила шторы вместе. Она думала, у Джона обычная мигрень. Она сказала:

– Тебе нужно обратиться к врачу.

– Я сам врач, – ответил Джон.

– Доктора – самые ужасные пациенты, – заметила миссис Хадсон.

– Это психосоматическое. Видите ли, моя любимая тетушка умерла, – сказал Джон и засмеялся, сам не зная, чему. Миссис Хадсон сочувственно поджала губы.

За трое суток Джона выкидывало из настоящего почти шесть раз. Шерлок был белый и с синевой под глазами. Когда вводил иглу капельницы, его руки подрагивали, но он всегда идеально попадал в вену. Джон не говорил ему, но втайне радовался всем этим погружениям. Там, где он оказывался, у него ничего не болело. Он не хотел возвращаться в темную спальню на Бейкер, в комнату, пропахшую потом и выделениями.

Дважды он был в будущем. Один раз они расследовали дело о похищенных детях, дело по мотивам сказки про Гензель и Греттель. Джона выкинуло назад прежде, чем он узнал, чем там все кончилось, но был уверен, что Шерлок нашел их. В другой раз он снова оказался в пустом доме на Бейкер, провел там где-то полчаса, удивляясь, куда все подевались. Он покормил собаку (на ошейнике была круглая бирка, «Глэдстоун», что за глупое имя), поел сам, в тишине и спокойствии солнечной кухни. Когда он вернулся назад, его измученный желудок сжался, пытаясь вытолкнуть еду, которой в нем уже не было. После плавания, как всегда, захотелось есть. Голод и тошнота – убийственное сочетание.

Еще он побывал в «Виктории». Они с Шерлоком улизнули через забор. Шерлока пришлось подсадить.

– Это так непривычно – что ты ниже меня, – сказал Джон, а Шерлок засветился самодовольством. Они бродили по парку, и Шерлок умничал, называя птиц, чьи голоса они слышали, или перечисляя названия растений на латыни.

– Блестяще! – повторял Джон время от времени, а Шерлок всякий раз вскидывал на него удивленный взгляд. Наконец он остановился, сунув руки в карманы коротких штанов.

– Ты говоришь это вслух, ты ведь понимаешь?

– Проблемы?

– Нет, продолжай.

Они ухмыльнулись друг другу.

Потом Шерлок захотел залезть на дерево, а Джон обещал подождать снизу.

– Сегодня день посещений, – крикнул Шерлок ему с ветки.

– Что же ты не сказал? Не стоило нам убегать. Наверное, твои родители приехали!

– Конечно, приехали, – Шерлок закатил глаза. – Они всегда приезжают. Надоели.

– Знаешь, не очень-то это благодарно, – заметил Джон, прислонившись к стволу.

– А вот Майкрофт не приезжает, – прозвучало сверху тихо и зло. – Зато я знаю о нем абсолютно все. Ведь папа говорит о нем бесконечно.

Джон запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока.

– Ты уже слишком высоко. Хватит, спускайся.

– Сегодня день посещений, вот ты и пришел, – крикнул Шерлок сверху. – Я мог бы тебя с ними познакомить, хочешь? Чтобы доказать, что я не выдумываю. Ты мог бы показаться всем, не только мне.

– Спускайся, – снова попросил Джон.

– Ты мог бы вообще остаться, раз уж на то пошло. Папа поговорил бы с директором, и тебе бы нашли работу в школе.

– Заманчиво, но нет. Шерлок!!!

Шерлок встал на ветку, раскинул руки в стороны и рухнул вниз. Джон попытался его поймать, но не успел. Шерлок застонал, лежа на траве.

– С ума сошел?! Идиот! Ну, покажи! – Джон посмотрел на разбитые колени, припухлый ушиб на руке. Потом перевел взгляд на лицо Шерлока. Тот кусал губы, смешно морщил нос, а потом зажмурился, чтобы не позволить слезам течь. Джон взял его на руки, нежно прижав к себе. – Какой же ты засранец. Ну и зачем ты это сделал?

Шерлок обхватил руками его шею и ничего не сказал.

Позже они лежали на траве и смотрели в небо.

– Вон то похоже на лошадь, – сказал Джон, тыча пальцем вверх.

– А по-моему, на взвесь воды и воздуха.

– Тебе виднее, конечно.

Шерлок повернулся набок и подпер щеку кулаком. Джон покосился на него: высокие тонкие травинки утыкались Шерлоку в подбородок, ясные глаза смотрели серьезно и совсем по-взрослому.

– Там все плохо, да?

– Где?

– Там, в твоем будущем.

– С чего ты взял?

– У тебя такое лицо.

– Обычное лицо.

– У тебя лицо, как будто ты умираешь.

Джон вздохнул.

– Серьезно. У тебя глаза красные, лопнувшие капилляры. Волосы грязные. От тебя плохо пахнет. Губы пересохшие и искусанные. А кожа нездорового цвета. И нос заострился. Нос у мертвецов заостряется, я это знаю.

– Ну, спасибо, – обиженно откликнулся Джон. – Умеешь ты человеку сделать приятное.

Но под пристальным взглядом Джону стало не по себе. Он твердо сказал:

– Нет. Шерлок, нет. Я не умру.

Тот хмуро кивнул и снова лег, свернувшись калачиком. Высоким упрямым лбом он упирался в плечо Джона.

– Ты можешь остаться навсегда?

Джон покачал головой.

– Шерлок, ты меня разрываешь на части. Ты везде просишь меня остаться – там, здесь… и я не могу, я просто не умею. Я бы хотел этим управлять, я бы…

– Куда бы ты отправился, если бы мог куда угодно?

Джон повернул голову, уткнулся подбородком в теплую макушку.

– К тебе.

Но, если бы выбирать место – пожалуй, он бы чаще выныривал в университетском городке. Там он был нужнее всего, похоже. Маленький Шерлок донимал его вопросами, и об этом тоже речь зашла.

– Я буду крутым, когда пойду в университет? Да ведь? – спросил он, сгорая от любопытства.

Джон на миг задумался о том, как просто было бы изменить будущее. Но он не хотел вернуться в мир, захваченный динозаврами, или что-то вроде. Нет, спасибо большое.

Так что он сказал:

– Ты будешь гавнюком.

– Ну и выражения, – укоризненно покачал головой Шерлок. – Слышала бы тебя мама.

– Мое счастье, что не слышит, – рассмеялся Джон.

Все началось слишком быстро. Он сел на траве, обхватив колени.

– Шерлок, извини, мне пора.

Тот молча кивнул и сел рядышком. Широко распахнутыми глазами он смотрел, как Джон согнулся пополам и тяжело задышал, а потом вдруг исчез прямо в воздухе – только одежда с мягким шорохом упала на траву. Шерлок сложил одежду, чтобы вернуть ее в тайник. Он вернулся к воротам школы и пролез между прутьями – конечно, он мог так сделать сразу, но было интересней лезть через верх вместе с Джоном. Шерлок оглянулся на парк за воротами, прежде чем побежать к школе.

Джон приходил в себя, засыпал снова, сбивал простыни в валик ногами. Выныривал в аккурат на кровать, и каждый раз белье уже было свежим. Шерлок появлялся редко, а вот миссис Хадсон то и дело уговаривала его поесть, а один раз обтерла влажным полотенцем. Джону было так стыдно, что он не мог смотреть на нее. Стыдно от ее доброты, от своей слабости. Ее руки были тяжелыми и шершавыми, когда она погладила его по щеке.

– Ты поправишься, Джон, вот увидишь, – сказала она спокойно.

Шерлок сам выглядел так, словно умирает. Он определенно не спал, а его волосы были в ужасном состоянии – кажется, он довел свою шевелюру до колтунов, постоянно впиваясь в нее пальцами. От рук Шерлока резко пахло химикатами, и Джон задерживал дыхание, когда Шерлок подходил к постели.

На третьи сутки ему стало лучше, он даже смог дойти до ванной самостоятельно. Затем спустился по лестнице, отдыхая через каждые пару ступенек. Шерлок был на кухне, сидел за столом, обхватив голову руками. Джон подошел сзади и тронул его за плечо.

– Доброе утро.

– К черту! – прорычал Шерлок. Джон не ответил – он привык к подобным выходкам. Вместо ответа он взял запястья Шерлока и аккуратно отвел его руки от взлохмаченной шевелюры. Шерлок бессильно уронил их на стол, с таким глухим стуком, будто это были протезы, а не руки.

Джон запустил пальцы в кудри и начал их медленно распутывать. Это требовало терпения – Джон не хотел причинить боль неосторожным движением. Шерлок замер под его руками, едва дыша. Они молчали, и это было тяжелое молчание. Распутав очередной колтун, Джон не удержался и провел рукой по макушке в мимолетной ласке, словно Шерлок вдруг снова стал колючим мальчишкой в нелепых гетрах.

– Не трогай меня, пожалуйста, – вдруг раздался его безжизненный усталый голос. Джон отступил. Он пожал плечами, обошел стол, чтобы подобраться к плите. Пощупал чайник – конечно, холодный – включил плиту и сполоснул две чашки.

– Думаю, я смогу осилить овсянку. А тебе сделаем яичницу. У нас ведь остались яйца?

Шерлок не ответил, он сидел, закрыв глаза. Открыл их, только когда послышался звон разбитого стекла. Осколки усыпали складки домашнего халата Джона.

– Это была моя любимая чашка, – произнес Шерлок в пустой кухне.

  


**11**

В этот раз Джон оказался в незнакомом месте. Балкон или что-то вроде – было слишком темно, чтобы разобрать, но Джон отчетливо увидел железные перила и установленную на них винтовку. Человек, целящийся из нее, стоял к Джону спиной. В одном ухе у него блестел черный наушник, зато другое могло уловить малейший шорох. Джону казалось, что даже его сердце стучит слишком громко. Он владел навыками ближнего боя, но не был настолько уверен в себе: безоружный, неподготовленный, ослабевший после болезни… И все-таки Джон знал: либо он, либо его. Будь это преступник или полицейский, обнаружь он за спиной незнакомую личность, первой реакцией будет нападение. Джон медленно и тихо вдохнул, огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что никого поблизости больше нет, а затем коротким молниеносным движением подскочил к противнику. Доля секунды – чтобы ударить по той единственной точке, которую Джон мог бы найти с закрытыми глазами. А потом подхватить потерявшего сознание снайпера и аккуратно опустить его на пол. Без лишнего шума, без лишних проблем. В нападении со спины нет никакой смелости, но Джон был доволен собой. Он шагнул ближе к перилам, стараясь оставаться в тени. Взглянул вниз и увидел их – Шерлока и себя – у края бассейна. Еще не до конца осознав, что именно он собирается сделать, Джон включил оптический прицел у винтовки. Его руки будто жили отдельной жизнью. Указательный палец привычно лег на курок. Джон видел, как он сам внизу смотрит на жилет со взрывчаткой.

– Приятного плавания, – буркнул Джон, глядя, с какой неимоверной скоростью он толкает Шерлока в бассейн и прыгает сам. Нажимать на курок не было смысла – скоро прибудут люди Майкрофта и обезвредят взрывчатку. Джон позаимствовал брюки и рубашку снайпера. Он собирался смыться как можно скорее – люди Майкрофта будут здесь с минуты на минуту. Ему не нужны лишние проблемы, и уж точно не стоит давать Майкрофту лишний повод для подозрений.

– Джон!!

Он вздрогнул и схватился за перила. В голосе Шерлока отчетливо звучала паника, хоть и трудно было в это поверить. Шерлок нырял, появлялся над водой, кашляя и задыхаясь, звал: «Джон!..», а потом погружался снова.

Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Джон поспешил вниз. Еле разыскал нужную лестницу, чуть не поскользнулся на мокром кафеле. Подбежав к краю бассейна, Джон крикнул:

– Я здесь.

Он помог Шерлоку выбраться – тот был мокрый до нитки, с его дорого серого костюма текла вода, волосы прилипли к лицу.

– Все в порядке. Он вернется на Бейкер чуть позже, – спокойно объяснил Джон. Они вместе выловили одежду, и Джон надел свои мокрые вещи, чтобы все выглядело правдоподобно. Шмотки снайпера швырнули в одну из кабинок – вряд ли кто-нибудь догадается, как они туда попали. Не каждый ведь такой гений, как Шерлок.

Гений стучал зубами от холода и молчал. Молчал, пока Майкрофт в трех вариациях исполнил арию: «Я же предупреждал», молчал, когда зашла речь о драгоценной флешке с секретными документами, молчал по дороге домой, в такси, и даже когда они зашли домой. Джон пошел на кухню и сделал-таки яичницу, а также два кофе. Шерлок забрался в кресло с ногами, но запах еды выманил его из глубокой задумчивости и сумерек гостиной. Они сели за стол, и тогда Шерлок поднял на него глаза.

– Из какого ты года?

– Из следующего.

– А выглядишь значительно старше.

– Ну, спасибо. Всегда любил твои комплименты.

– У нас проблемы. Это написано у тебя на лице. Что-то, о чем мне следует знать?

Джон открыл рот, потом закрыл.

– Нет. Нет, ничего такого.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Я и не надеялся, но попытаться стоило.

– Ты ведь знаешь правило, – улыбнулся Джон. Шерлок презрительно махнул вилкой – «правила!», мол.

– И как я там, в будущем? По-прежнему гавнюк?

– Нет. Ты совершенно потрясающий.

Джон улыбнулся: ему нравилось ставить Шерлока в тупик, смущать его своей внезапной откровенностью. Нравилось, когда Шерлок принимался гипнотизировать кофе в своей чашке, такой очаровательно недоверчивый.

Обойдя стол, Джон вынул чашку из тонких пальцев и поставил подальше. Потом взял Шерлока за плечи, склонившись сверху.

– Джон? – беспомощно спросил Шерлок, перебегая взглядом с его глаз на губы и обратно. – Мы ведь..?

– Да, – выдохнул тот, наклоняясь ближе. И Шерлок облегченно рассмеялся.

Но когда Джон вернулся к своему Шерлоку из своего времени, тот не смеялся. Он практически не появлялся дома; то ему срочно потребовалось навестить знакомых бездомных, то наметилось какое-то дело на окраине Лондона, то захотелось просто прогуляться. Ну да, под дождем и в страшный ветер. Джон перестал задавать вопросы, когда вместо ответа Шерлок в очередной раз намотал свой шарф и кинулся к выходу, буркнув:

– Ложись спать и не жди меня.

Джон налил себе чай, уселся на диван с ноутбуком и не смог написать ни строчки. Он поднял глаза и уставился на расстрелянный смайлик на стене. Чем мрачнее был Джон, тем шире, казалось, улыбался смайлик. Да он просто издевался! Джон схватил чашку и швырнул ее в стену. По левому глазу смайлика расплылось темное неровное пятно.

Его телефон загудел.

_«Интересное тело в Бартсе. Нужно мнение. 15 минут. ШХ»_

– Сукин сын, – радостно пробормотал Джон, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

  


26

Казалось, после той истории с телом – действительно интересный случай – Шерлок оттает, и все будет по-прежнему. Куда там! Он по-прежнему редко появлялся дома, а если уж появлялся, то либо всем своим видом показывал: «осторожно, злой социопат», либо же отсыпался после ночных рейдов по улицам города. Засыпал прямо на диване или в кресле, съежившийся и весь такой несчастный… У Джона сердце болело от одного его вида, но когда однажды он решил укрыть Шерлока пледом, то был ранен-почти-убит мрачным взглядом и ретировался в спальню.

Джон снова находился в поисках работы, и это радости не прибавляло. Казалось, в доме только его одного беспокоят такие мелочи, как квартирная плата или покупка продуктов. Пару раз они были опасно близки к банкротству – на карточке Джона закончилась военная пенсия, а у Шерлока давно не было частных расследований, по крайней мере тех, о которых бы он сообщал. Больше всего Джона пугала перспектива оказаться в должниках у миссис Хадсон. Он был уверен, что их добрая домовладелица ни словом не намекнет о просроченной плате, но Джону уже заранее было стыдно. И все-таки каждый раз, как по волшебству, счет оказывался оплаченным – прежде, чем Джон успел бы заикнуться об этом. Шерлок не намекал даже, откуда берет деньги, но Джон подозревал, что у брата. Даже если и так, Джон ничего не хотел об этом знать.

Что бы он хотел знать, так это с какой стати Шерлок так с ним поступает?

Джон терпел, сколько мог, но рано или поздно разговор должен был состояться. В тот день они оба были дома, а за окном шел бесконечный ливень. С неба лило всю неделю, и для простой прогулки в магазин был необходим спасательный жилет.

Джон устроился в кресле с ноутбуком и чашкой какао, а Шерлок стоял у окна, видимо, изучая закономерности траекторий водных потеков на стекле. Джон вздохнул, потом поерзал в кресле, потом снова вздохнул, шумно отпил из кружки, но Шерлок оставался абсолютно безучастным ко всему, кроме мокрого стекла.

– Ты кормил сегодня кролика? – спросил Джон, но это было равносильно беседе с каменным изваянием. Снова отчетливо вздохнув, Джон наябедничал на Шерлока в блоге и захлопнул ноутбук.

– Славная погода, – еще один пробный шар. – Не хочешь прогуляться?

Шерлок и плечом не повел. Джон прижал к груди горячую кружку, чтобы согреться. Свитера больше не помогали.

– Принести тебе телефон?

Телефон Шерлока надрывался весь день, но никто на него не реагировал. Джон был уверен, что у них есть новое дело. Еще немного, и Лестрейд приедет лично. Скорее бы.

– Кхм-кхм. Секс? – предложил Джон, внимательно следя за реакцией. Которой не последовало. Ни секса, ни телефона, ни Джона Ватсона не нужно. Нет, спасибо.

Джон решил говорить начистоту.

– Знаешь, я просто не понимаю, почему ты меня игнорируешь.

– Я занят, – сказал Шерлок. Похоже, он едва удосужился разомкнуть губы, чтобы выпустить эти слова.

– Да? Ладно. Прекрасно. Не буду тебе мешать, – Джон поднес кружку к губам, затем снова отставил на подлокотник. – А позволь узнать, чем же ты так занят?

– Я думаю. Люди с высокоорганизованным разумом временами этим занимаются.

– О, ну здорово. Вот и оскорбления в ход пошли, – Джон сверлил взглядом узкую спину, но Шерлок не поворачивался. – Не объяснишь ли мне, идиоту, сколько еще ты собираешься на меня дуться?

Шерлок долго молчал, но затем, наконец, произнес:

– Я никогда не дуюсь.

Джон поздравил себя с маленькой победой – по крайней мере, у них намечался диалог. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок говорил тем самым «на-колени-смертные» тоном. Он умел как-то по особому выделять голосом слова, что они будто прыгали Джону в лицо. Порой после особенно ожесточенной перепалки с Шерлоком Джон чувствовал себя избитым.

– Ну, значит, злишься. Я понимаю, это были трудные трое суток, для нас обоих. Но теперь-то все хорошо! Не нужно меня наказывать.

– Ты мог умереть.

– Я каждый день могу умереть. Нет, правда! Ты себя так ведешь, будто я специально устроил все это, будто перемещения полностью моя вина, хотя это не так.

– Очевидно, – сухо ответил Шерлок.

– Что тебе очевидно?

– Очевидно, что не твоя, – и снова замолчал. Джон хлопнул себя по лбу. Он бы рассмеялся, не будь так взбешен.

– Так вот это что? Угрызения совести в твоем исполнении? Ты мне своим молчанием всю душу вынул, и только потому, что вбил себе в голову какую-то чушь! Мы ведь оба понимали, что сыворотка экспериментальная. Я знал, на что иду.

– А я, видимо, нет.

Шерлок, наконец, отвернулся от окна и в упор уставился на Джона.

– Тебе было очень больно, – сказал Шерлок ровно. Джон не стал отрицать.

– Бывало и хуже.

– С Бубенчиком все было в порядке, но у вас с кроликом организмы отличаются.

– Спасибо, что заметил, – усмехнулся Джон. – Ну, что? Теперь все в порядке?

– Нет, – резко ответил Шерлок и отвернулся к окну. Джон застонал.

– Знаешь, я тоже умею быть упрямым. Если понадобиться – запру тебя здесь, привяжу к стулу и буду пытать каким-нибудь сериалом, например, «Чудеса Науки» – ты должен быть в ужасе. Я не отстану и никуда не уйду, пока ты не начнешь говорить со мной, Шерлок.

– Конечно, уйдешь, – фыркнул тот. – Ты всегда уходишь.

Это прозвучало жестко, и Джон невольно принялся защищаться.

– Что я могу поделать? Я не…

– …контролируешь это, я знаю. Хватит уже повторять.

– Просто такое чувство, будто ты забываешь. Знаешь, меня словно тащит течением, и…

– Течению можно сопротивляться.

– А времени – нет.

– Ты научился взламывать замки, драться, стрелять, бегать, но за все эти годы не смог управиться со своей способностью? – вопрос прозвучал зло и насмешливо.

– На что ты намекаешь?

– Просто размышления вслух. До чего удобно, Джон. Адреналиновая зависимость, сложности с доверием…

– И при чем здесь это?

– Абсолютно ни при чем. Лучше мне не расстраивать тебя, а то ты снова удерешь, – издевательски протянул Шерлок, сцепив пальцы в замок.

– Думаешь, мне это в радость? Да я не всегда уверен, что шкуру спасти получится!

– По крайней мере, это интересно. Интересней, чем вечно ждать тебя.

– Так не жди! – рявкнул Джон, а Шерлок прикрыл глаза. Бледный и скорбный, как театральная марионетка.

– Если бы я мог, – тихо проговорил Шерлок, и Джон почувствовал себя слабым. Он не понимал этого человека, и чувствовал, что его тоже не понимают. Одно он сознавал с предельной ясностью – никогда, сколько бы лет ни прошло, они не смогут лучше понять друг друга.

И с этим можно было жить.

– Уходить всегда легче, – сказал Шерлок.

– Что-то я сомневаюсь.

– Ну, так давай проверим, – Шерлок схватил свой шарф и вышел из комнаты.

Джон выдержал пару часов, прежде чем отправился его искать.

Он сделал массовую рассылку смс с коротким текстом: «?». Откликнулась Молли: «У меня». Джон отправился к Бартсу. Там было предостаточно скамеек в пустынных коридорах, но Джон предпочел ждать снаружи, под дождем, собираясь вымокнуть до нитки. Он мечтал о том, как подхватит простуду, и хотя бы миссис Хадсон пожалеет его.

Дождь то прекращался, то обрушивался с новой силой, под скамейкой, на которой устроился Джон, собралась глубокая лужа. Джон водил кончиком ботинка по воде, тревожа серую гладь.

Шерлок вышел из темного неприветливого здания, зябко кутаясь в пальто. Остановился, заметив Джона, потом медленно направился к нему. Джон демонстративно сдул с носа каплю и взглянул на часы.

– Я тебя ждал два часа тридцать одну минуту. Ты прав, это непросто. Мог бы и побыстрее.

Шерлок улыбнулся – своим манером, вздернув на мгновение уголок губ и тут же вновь нацепив серьезную мину. Он уселся рядом, подобрав полы пальто. Опустил ноги в лужу, привалился плечом. Они уставились на махину Бартса, тускло сверкающую горящими окнами. Сидели и молчали, а потом побрели прочь.

– Как насчет того китайского ресторанчика на углу? Мне просто необходимо сейчас что-нибудь острое, чтобы согреться, – предложил Джон.

– Хм, пожалуй. Там в последнее время ужинают члены банды, так что мне не будет скучно, пока ты будешь набивать себе брюхо.

– Вообще-то, я собирался набить брюхо тебе, – весело возразил Джон, и Шерлок задрал нос. – И потом, не такое уж у меня и брюхо. Так, небольшой животик. Пузико.

– Не произноси это слово.

– Какое? Пузико?

– Ужасное слово. Меня от него тошнит, Джон.

– В самом деле? От пузика?

– Перестань.

– Пузико.

– Прекрати.

– Пузико!

Они смеялись и препирались, шагая по улице, но в какой-то момент улыбка стекла с лица Джона.

– Шерлок?

– Что? Не приставай ко мне с этим «пузиком»!

– Шерлок, нет. Я… – Джон покачнулся, вытаращив глаза и делая неглубокие вдохи ртом. Шерлоку пришлось обхватить Джона за талию, чтобы он не упал. Через секунду Шерлок подобрал с мокрого асфальта одежду и направился домой.

Никаких ресторанов, никакой еды. Возможно, пара часов скрипичных трелей – так долго, как только сможет выносить миссис Хадсон.

  


**8**

– Шерлок, сзади!

Он среагировал мгновенно: не стал ни удивляться, ни спрашивать, одним движением развернулся и выстрелил, прежде чем выстрелили в него. В темноте было не разобрать, достигла ли пуля цели.

Шерлок отступил к стене, задыхаясь и прижимая к ноге пистолет. Рука слегка подрагивала; оружие должно быть продолжением тела, тогда достигается максимальная меткость, вот только разум Шерлока не воспринимал такую абсурдную установку. Sauer был инородным телом, отторгаемым организмом, выскальзывал из пальцев и казался грязным, что было совсем уж нелогично. Может, Шерлоку больше подошел бы браунинг, но, в конце концов, ему тоже не чужды были сантименты.

Только удостоверившись, что в оглушительной тишине не слышно ни шагов, ни шороха, ни малейших признаков передвижения, Шерлок повернулся туда, откуда его окликнули.

– Ты на самом деле вернулся, – сказал Шерлок утвердительно, в его голосе удивление смешалось пополам с облегчением. Джон хмуро кивнул – он щурился в темноту, пытаясь определить, где для них найдется подходящее укрытие от следующего залпа пуль.

– И ты голый, – добавил Шерлок, а Джон на мгновение забыл о дислокации, чтобы прямо взглянуть на него.

– Да, – просто сказал он. Ну надо же! Шерлок досадливо скривил губы и отвел взгляд, после чего стащил с плеч пальто, отдавая его Джону. Пальто было новым и узнаваемым. Кто бы мог подумать, что Шерлок настолько привязывается к вещам – и он еще язвил по поводу того милого свитера с оленями!

– Ты не вовремя, – сообщил Шерлок. – Я немного занят.

– Вижу, – Джон сунул руки в карманы, нащупал что-то стальное. – Нож?

– Для мешков. Второго пистолета нет.

– Ладно, так обойдусь.

– Жди здесь. Мне нужно кое-что закончить, – Шерлок ринулся было в темноту, но Джон успел схватить его за руку.

– Послушай, ты здесь новичок и еще не знаешь правил, – сказал он серьезно. – Так вот, правило номер один: я нигде не жду, не стою на стреме, не караулю у двери. Однажды это плохо закончилось, и я не желаю повторения.

Шерлок взглянул на него так, будто услышал что-то забавное.

– И что же ты делаешь, в таком случае?

– Иду за тобой, – фыркнул Джон. – Элементарно ведь.

Это был какой-то старый завод, похоже. Они пробежали мимо огромных, уродливых механизмов – в полумраке те казались чудовищами. Снова стреляли, причем Джон насчитал четыре точки, из которых шел обстрел.

– Так, и во что мы ввязались? – задыхаясь, спросил Джон, когда они спрятались за одним из механизмов. Шерлок неумело возился с карабином, но не позволил Джону отобрать у него пистолет и перезарядить его.

– Скучное дело. Торговля наркотиками, склад на чердаке, кокаин в основном. Ребята не новички в этом деле, ушла почти неделя, чтобы найти это место.

– Старые знакомые? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок медленно повернулся к нему. Лицо его ничего не выражало.

– Нет. Вовсе нет.

Джон почувствовал себя ублюдком.

– Прости.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Серьезно, Шерлок, извини. Я не должен был…

– Бежим на счет три. Раз, два, – Шерлок выскочил из укрытия, и, пользуясь секундной заминкой стрелков, ринулся наперерез через комнату. Джон не успел за ним – шквальный огонь говорил о том, что здесь, по меньшей мере, слет наркоторговцев со всей Англии, да еще и фестиваль нелегального оружия в придачу.

– Шерлок! – рявкнул Джон, потому что видел – друг собирается предпринять очередную рискованную пробежку. Заскрежетав зубами, Джон вскочил в полный рост, открываясь стрелкам – но тут же нырнул в свое укрытие, которое гудело и вздрагивало от попадавших в него пуль. Джон знал, что некоторые пули пробивают стены, но пробить подобную металлическую конструкцию им было не под силу. Пока он выделывал смертельные номера, Шерлок уже добрался до дверей. Джон скорчился за машиной, кутаясь в пальто. Угол стрельбы сменился – теперь Джону приходилось прижимать колени к груди, чтобы ему не отстрелили ступню. Он почувствовал, как колотится его сердце – где-то под языком.

Через минуту помещение заволокло дымом. Джон уткнулся лицом в ворот пальто, стараясь дышать неглубоко и редко. Он решил, что это очередная атака врагов, пока в сером тумане кто-то не схватил его за руку.

– Быстро, – прошипел Шерлок, и они кинулись бежать. Пальцы Шерлока сомкнулись на запястье Джона, как наручники.

Они поднялись вверх по скрипучей лестнице, упирающейся в потолок. Шерлок толкнул люк и почти взлетел в него. Джон, забравшись следом, потрудился придавить люк тяжеленным пыльным мешком. Мешки были здесь повсюду.

– Нож, – Шерлок протянул руку, и Джон отдал ему свое единственное оружие. Шерлок полоснул по мешку, и из него посыпались белые каскады порошка. В воздух взметнулась легчайшая белая взвесь. Шерлок облизал палец и окунул его в порошок, а потом поднес к носу.

– Шерлок, – предупреждающе сказал Джон, глядя на это.

– Мука.

– Мука?

– Мучной завод. Но среди этих мешков есть те, которые мы ищем.

Джон огляделся. Мешков было множество, и все они казались совершенно одинаковыми.

– Должны ведь они как-то отличать их! – сердито воскликнул Шерлок. – Думай. Думай!

– Я не…

– О, я не тебе. Ты помолчи. А я должен… сейчас, я… – Шерлок принялся кружить по комнате, закрыв глаза и прижав пальцы к вискам. Потом принялся перебегать от мешка к мешку, затем задрал голову к потолку и принялся что-то высматривать в потолочных тенях. Джон уселся на мешок, блокирующий люк, потому что чувствовал, что дым бандитов надолго не отвлечет.

– Да, вот оно! – вскричал Шерлок, и в ту же секунду Джона захлестнуло временем.

  


27.

– Ну, раз уж ты здесь, не подашь мне телефон? – Шерлок сидел в кресле, покачивая в ладонях яблоко. Джон поморщился – слишком резко вынырнул, виски прошивала боль – и уселся в соседнее кресло нагишом. На журнальном столике стоял поднос с двумя чашками чая. Джон удивился подобной заботе, но чашку с радостью взял.

– Ох, Шерлок, ты мне отдыху не даешь. Что за жуткий склад, где в нас стреляли?

– Который из?

– Тот, с мукой.

– А, помню, – оживился Шерлок, потирая руки. Яблоко покатилось по ковру. – Накрыл целую сеть наркоторговцев, об этом и в газете написали.

– Да-да, чудесно. Но я тебя бросил в самый ответственный момент, и теперь немного беспокоюсь.

– Не переживай об этом. Ты вернулся через пару минут и был на удивление полезен.

– О, ну тогда все в порядке, – проворчал Джон, потягиваясь.

Но на следующее утро он понял, что все не в порядке.

– Шерлок? – крикнул он, разворачивая газету. Шерлок был в душе, шумела вода, так что в распоряжении Джона было полчаса, чтобы прочитать не только свежую газету, но и старые, кипой сваленные у книжного шкафа. Когда Шерлок выплыл из душа, позволяя халату царственным шлейфом волочиться по полу, Джон уже казался обманчиво спокойным – самое опасное его состояние.

– Шерлок, ты ничего не забыл мне рассказать?

– Да? Хм, – Шерлок зачесал мокрые волосы назад, проведя по ним пальцами. Нахмурился, оглядывая кухню. – Да, точно. Тостер.

– Что с тостером? Нет, не отвечай – даже знать не хочу. А больше ничего не случилось в мое отсутствие?

– Было скучно.

– Правда? Верится с трудом. – Джон ткнул пальцем в газету, лежащую на столе. – Как-никак Тауэр взломали. И Английский банк. И Пентенвилль.

– Ах, это, – Шерлок неопределенно взмахнул рукой, рассеянно прошелся по кухне, сунул нос в кофеварку и вздохнул. Джон следил за ним, прищурив глаза. Больше всего ему хотелось схватить газету, свернуть ее в трубочку и отхлестать ей Шерлока по лицу.

– Ты и в суде выступал.

– Возможно.

– Оскорбил судью и всех присяжных разом. За решеткой торчал шесть часов, – ровно перечислял Джон.

– Теперь припоминаю.

Шерлок попытался разобраться с фильтром для кофе, но только засыпал старой кофейной гущей столешницу. Джон закрыл глаза и тихо проговорил:

– Ты его видел.

– Так близко, как тебя.

– Он вернулся.

Джон забрал у Шерлока фильтр, засыпал кофе и включил кофеварку. Потом бессильно уселся за стул. Шерлок устроился на соседнем.

Они молчали несколько минут.

– Падение подобно полету, только несколько ближе конечная цель, – пробормотал Шерлок, погруженный в свои мысли. Кофеварка оглушительно щелкнула, и Джон вздрогнул.

– Он вернулся.

– Я знаю, не обязательно повторять. Я знаю, Джон. Он хочет поиграть.

– А ты?

– А я выиграю.

  


**9**

Джон не успел допить кофе, даже глоток сделать не успел, не говоря уже о завтраке. За сутки в его желудке побывала разве что не переваренная новость о Джиме Мориарти. Поэтому Джон вынырнул в прошлом чертовски голодным. Он огляделся и мгновенно узнал чердак мучного склада, на котором расстался с Шерлоком в прошлый раз.

В темноте он не сразу разглядел самого Шерлока. А увидев, гортанно, глупо как-то вскрикнул и кинулся к нему. Рывком поднял, обхватив судорожно выпрямленные ноги, ослабил давление петли на шею, задыхаясь от ужаса, оглянулся в поисках ножа или чего-то подобного.

Нож лежал на полу, у самых ног, в куче муки. Шерлок открыл глаза, покрасневшие от лопнувших капилляров и невольных слез. Распахнул их широко, уставившись на Джона.

Одной рукой удерживая ноги, другой Джон распутывал узлы на запястьях детектива. Только в этот раз вместо школьного галстука была веревка, да и узлы покрепче. Когда с этим было покончено, Шерлок вскинул руки к шее.

– Мне придется опустить тебя. На одну секунду. Держись. Просунь пальцы под веревку, – скомандовал Джон, голос его звучал твердо. Шерлок подчинился, не успев даже обдумать приказ. Джон плавно опустил его, и Шерлок закачался в петле, изо всех сил цепляясь за веревку. Подняв нож и бестолково сунув его в зубы, будто какой-то пират, Джон обеими руками снова поднял Шерлока повыше. Тот всхлипнул, закашлялся, вытер лицо. Задышал хрипло и жадно. Джон терпеливо ждал, только руки начали неметь. Шерлок осторожно вытащил у него изо рта нож, протянул руку вверх и принялся пилить веревку.

Это заняло больше времени, чем можно было представить, хотя Шерлок старался, как мог. Джон панически боялся исчезнуть до того, как с чертовой веревкой будет покончено. Когда Шерлок свалился на него сверху, чуть не оттяпав нос ножом, он облегченно засмеялся. Шерлок взглянул на него недоуменно. В воздухе летала мучная пыль, оседая на темных кудрях, как снег или седина.

Шерлок сел и стянул с горла петлю. Джон наблюдал за тем, как он растирает покрасневшее, изуродованное глубоким темным следом горло.

– Что здесь произошло?

– Думаю, это очевидно, – просипел Шерлок, умудряясь каким-то образом сохранять свой снисходительный тон. – Так как на нас и без того потратили непозволительное количество патронов, меня решили повесить. Поставили на мешок с мукой, резанули по нему ножом. Довольно-таки остроумно.

– Ну да, отличная шутка! – яростно огрызнулся Джон. Он ушам своим не верил – Шерлок говорил уважительно и даже с одобрением! – Тебя чуть не убили! Что, если бы я не пришел? Если бы опоздал на минуту?

– Я знал, что ты придешь, – сказал Шерлок, но по его дрожащим рукам Джон понял, что он вовсе не был так уверен. Джон горестно вздохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя после произошедшего. Шерлока, как всегда, волновало самое незначительное.

– Я не собираюсь снимать рубашку, чтобы ты оделся. Найти мое пальто, оно где-то за мешками.

Джон последовал его совету. Его позабавило, как старательно Шерлок смотрел в сторону.

– Где наши бандиты? – пропыхтел Джон, втискиваясь в пальто. – Почему они не удостоверились, что ты умрешь?

– Я сказал им, что ты отправился за подмогой. Что полиция будет здесь уже скоро, – ответил Шерлок невозмутимо. – Они забрали кокаин. На меня им времени не хватило. Впрочем, они потрудились придумать оригинальную казнь. С другой стороны, это было скорее предупреждением, чем убийством – мешок с мукой исполнял роль песочных часов, мне была дана отсрочка, полиция вполне могла бы спасти меня, а я вряд ли сообщил бы что-то, чего не сказал бы полиции ты. Откуда им знать, что я могу вычислить их план перемещений за секунду?

– Хватит хвастаться! И почему полиции до сих пор нет?

– Потому что это был блеф.

– Я имею в виду – разве ты не сообщил Лестрейду, куда идешь? Почему, ради всего святого, ты не прихватил его с собой?

– Кто это – Лестрейд? – спросил Шерлок с жадным любопытством. Он всегда оживлялся, стоило Джону приоткрыть перед ним завесу будущего. Джон прикусил язык, но было слишком поздно. – Полицейский? Поверить не могу! Не хочешь же ты сказать, что я сотрудничаю с полицией? Но они идиоты! Или Лестрейд не идиот? Он должен быть лучше остальных, раз я веду с ним дела. Конечно, это удобно – я мог бы получать доступ к телам до того, как все улики будут утеряны или испорчены, и смогу бывать на местах преступлений в числе первых... Да, но не представляю, кто стал бы со мной сотрудничать. Видимо, мне придется что-то ему пообещать. Личные услуги? Нет, нет, не то. Уйти в тень? Позволить ему забирать мою славу, мои заслуги, конечно же. Как скоро его повысили?

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Джон. – Ты познакомился с ним первым. А при мне он всегда был инспектором.

– Инспектор Лестрейд, – проговорил Шерлок зловеще, соединив кончики пальцев. Джон попытался сдержать улыбку. Его сердце все еще бешено колотилось от страха, что этого прекрасного, несносного, живого Шерлока могло здесь уже не быть.

Они выбрались наружу. Стояла холодная звездная ночь. Джон запрокинул голову к небу, а Шерлок нетерпеливо дернул его за рукав.

– Скорее. С меня на сегодня достаточно.

– И ты даже не собираешься ринуться в погоню?

– Даже ради наркоторговцев я не поеду в Вермонт. Лучше сообщу полиции все факты – мне нужно налаживать связи, а им – выполнять свою скучную работу, не напрягая мозг.

Шерлок поспешил по темной улице своим стремительным широким шагом. Джон держался рядом, привычный к такому темпу. Шерлок покосился на него, очевидно отмечая этот факт, но не сказал ни слова. Он снова и снова трогал шею, ощупывая пальцами уродливый след.

– Купи шарф, – не выдержал Джон. – Тем более что все равно холодно. А это скоро сойдет.

– Знаю, – огрызнулся Шерлок.

Его квартира находилась неподалеку от моста Ватерлоо. Они поднялись на третий этаж по узкой пожарной лестнице.

– Не хочу столкнуться с домовладельцем, – небрежно пояснил Шерлок. – Он собирается меня выселить.

Джон понимающе кивнул. Квартира была просто в жутком состоянии, причем Джон был уверен – она была вполне приличной до появления Шерлока. Тот засуетился – смел со стола всякий хлам, загремел дверцами ящиков, отыскивая кружки. Джон дернул за шнур тоскливого, похожего на одноногую цаплю, торшера, но свет не загорелся.

Они сидели в темноте и пили обжигающий растворимый кофе. Шерлок не нашел ничего съедобного в доме и собрался было заказать еду с доставкой, но Джон отговорил – что-то ему подсказывало, что у юного мистера Холмса не слишком хорошо обстоят дела с деньгами.

– Тебе стоит питаться хотя бы время от времени, – сказал Джон вполголоса, усевшись на пыльный подоконник.

– Хорошо, мамочка, – буркнул Шерлок, сидящий рядом. За их спиной темнела махина моста, изредка проезжали машины, ослепительно вспыхивая фарами и наполняя комнату светом на мгновение. На светлой, исчерканной формулами стене появлялись две тени, два мужских силуэта. Они искажались, вытягивались, сливались в один и пропадали, стоило машине проехать мимо.

– Джон, – Шерлок кашлянул, глядя в свою кружку. – Ты говорил, мы будем… друзьями. Мне уже двадцать шесть, а я до сих пор не встретил тебя. Ну, понимаешь – в настоящем.

– Да уж, страшный возраст! – ухмыльнулся Джон, а Шерлок недовольно взглянул на него. Прежний Шерлок бы пихнул локтем или рассмеялся вместе с Джоном, но этот словно стеснялся.

– Когда это случится?

– Ты ведь знаешь, я не могу сказать тебе дату.

– Но это случится? – с нажимом спросил Шерлок, и Джон кивнул. Шерлок глядел на него недоверчиво. Они долго молчали, прежде чем нарушить тишину.

– Джон, почему я?

– В смысле?

– В мире миллиарды людей. В Лондоне – миллионы. Ты мог появиться перед любым мальчишкой мира. Но пришел ко мне. И продолжаешь приходить. – Шерлок повернулся, его лицо оказалось совсем близко. Джон смотрел в светлые глаза, не в силах пошевелиться. Шерлок сморщился, словно ему было больно, и тихо спросил. – Так почему я, Джон?

– Ты научил меня жить. Смеяться. Бегать по крышам, драться с преступниками, видеть и замечать. Я плыл к тебе всю жизнь. Ты все для меня, – выдохнул Джон. – Я достаточно четко ответил на твой вопрос?  
Но прежде, чем Шерлок смог бы подобрать нужные слова, Джон прикоснулся губами к губам Шерлока.

Потом он растворился. Это был эффектный уход. Лучший из всех, что ему удавались.

  


28.

В течение следующей недели Джон то и дело проваливался в прошлое, чтобы расследовать с Шерлоком совершенно запутанные дела. Они мчались по подворотням, не сговариваясь, снимали пистолеты с предохранителей. Корпели над старыми книгами, разгадывая таинственные письмена с места преступления (ну, разгадывал Шерлок, а Джон оказывал моральную поддержку). Выдавали себя за аристократов, пчеловодов, художников и полицейских. Попадали в переделки, из которых сложно выбраться живьем – но они выбирались, хохочущие и дрожащие от адреналина. Шерлок бубнил себе под нос свои великолепные выводы и рассуждения, пока не заметил, что Джон всегда внимательно слушает, и ему действительно интересно. Тогда Шерлок начал произносить свои монологи, обращаясь к единственному – главному – зрителю. Джон едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать аплодировать. Сложно было привыкнуть к подобной гениальности, к этой остроте ума, к этим блистательным логичным цепочкам – даже спустя столько времени.

Джон помог Шерлоку с переездом – новая квартира была немногим лучше, но, по крайней мере, там был холодильник.

– Отлично! Место для продуктов, – обрадовался Джон.

– Отлично! Место для органики! – обрадовался Шерлок.

Они не говорили о поцелуе – эта тема оказалась такой же запретной, как и истории о будущем. Джон порой замечал, что Шерлок боится коснуться его ненароком, когда они оказываются рядом. «Не нужно было так торопиться!» – корил себя Джон, вспоминая, как много времени потребовалось ему. Но однажды – Джон помогал Шерлоку выбраться из Темзы, чертыхаясь себе под нос – Шерлок крепко схватил его за руку и спросил, глядя прямо в глаза:

– Джон. Мы любовники?

Джон покраснел до корней волос.

– Знаешь, это не слишком-то удачное слово.

Шерлок тоже пылал пунцовым цветом.

– Я просто проанализировал твое поведение и пришел к некоторым выводам…

– Да, кхм… но я… конечно. Конечно, ты проанализировал, – Джон запустил пальцы в волосы, другую его руку все еще сжимал Шерлок.

Вздохнув, Джон повернулся и повел его за собой.

– Ты весь мокрый. Надо взять кэб.

– Я хочу знать.

– Дома. Все – дома.

Удивительное дело – Шерлок молчал всю дорогу, только держался за руку Джона. Это было не слишком удобно, когда пришла пора вылезать из машины и искать деньги для таксиста, но они справились.

Оказавшись в квартире, Джон подошел к окну и захлопнул ставни (почему-то Шерлок разводил в доме вечную мерзлоту, видимо, чтобы запах разлагающихся под креслом ступней не мешал ему думать). Затем вернулся к Шерлоку – тот стоял, как истукан, на пороге комнаты. Расстегнул пуговицы его пальто, тяжелого от воды. Скинул его с плеч на пол. Шерлок смотрел пристально и серьезно. Джон коснулся пальцами его щеки, очертил скулу, а потом поднялся на цыпочки, чтобы оставить маленький быстрый поцелуй в уголке губ. Том самом, который нервно взлетал вверх, когда Шерлок улыбался.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, покачнувшись. Джон покрывал легкими поцелуями его лицо, гладил по высокому лбу, отводя упавшие на него завитки волос. Шерлок застонал, на лице его застыло выражение глубочайшего страдания.

– Джон… – хрипло прошептал он. – Пожалуйста, не путай меня. Я ничего не понимаю в таких вещах. У меня… Мне нужна четкость.

– Да, – выдохнул Джон ему в шею. – Да, мы любовники. Мы спим вместе. И в переносном, и в буквальном смысле. Ты, кстати, ужасно пинаешься.

Джон перевел дыхание и помолчал секунду, позволяя Шерлоку обработать эту информацию. Вид у бедняги был ошеломленный. Джон мягко улыбнулся.

– А теперь я собираюсь показать тебе, что именно мы делаем, когда не заняты сумасшедшей беготней по городу. Если ты хочешь.

Джон отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Шерлоку в лицо. Тот медленно моргнул.

– Да, пожалуйста, – тем же тоном он соглашался на чашечку чая. Но ему не удалось сохранить свою невозмутимость, когда Джон подвел его к дивану и стал стягивать мокрую, липнущую к телу рубашку, а затем и брюки. Шерлок стиснул зубы, вцепившись в ремень. Джон мгновенно сбавил темп.

– Эй, все в порядке. Ты можешь оставить их… пока.

Лицо Шерлока исказилось от гнева – но Джон не понял, на кого он направлен. На него, проявившего неуклюжую тактичность, или на себя, не сумевшего скрыть свой страх. Чтобы отвлечь Шерлока от неприятных мыслей – и от любых мыслей вообще – Джон снова начал целовать его. С каждым разом поцелуи становились все более долгими и глубокими. Отрываться от губ Шерлока не хотелось, но возбуждение уже достигло такого уровня, когда лишняя одежда причиняла слишком большие неудобства. Рубашку – к черту! Штаны – туда же! Джон раздевался быстро и сосредоточенно, как и обычно; ему бы в голову не пришло устроить стриптиз или что-то в этом роде. Однако от пристального взгляда Шерлока было не по себе. Возбуждение становилось только сильнее, заметней. Джон стянул белье и замер, позволяя разглядеть себя. Он был рад, что они не стали включать свет.

– Ну, что скажешь? Я не слишком старый для тебя? – нервно хмыкнул Джон.

– Могу я..?

Джон кивнул, и Шерлок легко поднялся с дивана, подступил вплотную. Оглядел Джона с ног до головы, замечая и старые шрамы, и мелкие родинки. Провел пальцем по светлому бугру на плече, там, где было пулевое. Бережно прочертил пальцами крохотные морщинки, расходящиеся от нижних век. Зашел за спину, накрыв ладонями лопатки. Джон стоял, не шелохнувшись. Он не вполне понимал, как должен реагировать. Никто прежде не изучал его с такой тщательностью, не прикасался к нему просто так, чтобы почувствовать, а не чтобы причинить боль или наслаждение. Это должно было смутить, но странным образом льстило – словно Джон был сложной загадкой, даже нет, чем-то куда большим… чем-то безумно важным.

Закончив осмотр, Шерлок вернулся к дивану и сел, выпрямив спину.

– Я готов.

Джон сумел скрыть улыбку. Он опустился на колени перед Шерлоком, положил руки ему на бедра, мягко поглаживая. Несколько секунд он просто стоял так в темноте, слушая быстрое дыхание Шерлока и наслаждаясь его теплым, знакомым запахом. Потом расстегнул его брюки и осторожно вынул напряженный член. Длинный, гладкий и красивый, он всегда удобно ложился в руку, и сейчас Джон привычным движением провел по нему, плавно и уверенно. Он сжимал пальцы очень крепко, потому что Шерлок это любил.

Услышав тяжелое дыхание и еле слышный, короткий стон, Джон перехватил член у основания, не позволив Шерлоку опозориться. Он дал ему пару секунд – прийти в себя, а пока успокаивающе поглаживал его ногу, скользя ладонью по плотной ткани брюк. Когда дыхание Шерлока выровнялось, а тело чуть расслабилось, Джон скомандовал:

– Колени шире.

Шерлок беспрекословно подчинился. Джон снова скользнул рукой по горячему стволу, прежде чем склониться к нему и обхватить губами. Шерлок издал невнятное восклицание и дернул бедрами, но Джон придержал его. Он щелкнул языком по головке, слизнул капельки естественной смазки. Обласкал языком уздечку, а потом плотнее сомкнул губы и скользнул вниз, почти касаясь носом паховых волос. Он повторил этот трюк пару раз, прежде чем Шерлок с громким вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана. Все его тело выгибалось навстречу губам Джона, ребра выступали под тонкой кожей, бедра взлетали в воздух резко и отчаянно, и Джон лишь слегка направлял их, сжимая ладонями.

Шерлок бормотал и вскрикивал, хватал Джона за волосы, но тут же выпускал, беспомощно возил ладонями по обивке дивана.

– Джон, я… я…

Джон облизывал его член с удовольствием, о котором раньше не мог даже предполагать. Когда крупная, плотная головка задевала его небо, когда на языке возникал солоновато-терпкий привкус, становившийся все сильнее с каждой секундой, когда воздух оглашали жалобные стоны Шерлока, Джон едва мог терпеть. В ушах у него стучал пульс, все тело словно пылало жаром, а вокруг все так кружилось, что Джону пришлось закрыть глаза. На секунду он испугался, что исчезнет, не доведя Шерлока до разрядки, но это было головокружение совсем другого толка. В животе скрутился тугой узел, а член терся о ворсистую обивку дивана, и этого было достаточно. В какой-то момент растущее в животе напряжение перелилось через край, и Джон кончил, держа член Шерлока во рту. Сжав губы, он сделал глотательное движение, и тут же в горло ему горячими толчками хлынула сперма. Удивительное дело, но он даже не подавился.

Когда все закончилось, Джон опустился на пол. Все его тело стало тяжелым и неповоротливым. Шерлок лег на диван ничком и затих, неподвижный. Джон опасливо уточнил:

– Все хорошо?

– А как ты думаешь? – слабо откликнулся Шерлок. – Поверить не могу, что когда-то считал эту сферу несущественной…

Джон засмеялся.

– Будем считать это комплиментом.

Он забрался на диван, заставив Шерлока подвинуться. Вдвоем они устроились с трудом, едва ли не друг на друге, впрочем, никто и не возражал. Шерлок обхватил Джона за талию, чтобы он не свалился на пол.

– У меня в ногах плед, – сказал Шерлок.

– Сам за ним лезь.

– Тогда мне придется отпустить тебя.

– Тогда не лезь. И так тепло.

Джон закрыл глаза. Тихое дыхание Шерлока уносило его мысли далеко. Во сне ему казалось, что его качают волны – но это было не страшно, потому что сильные руки держали его.

Он возвращался в это время еще трижды, чтобы доказать Шерлоку, что секс определенно нельзя считать несущественным.

  


29.

Джон вынырнул на ковер у ног Шерлока. Тот сидел в кресле, уже в пальто и со скрипкой, бессмысленно лежащей на коленях. Он гладил скрипку, как нормальные люди гладят кошек. Джон поднялся на ноги, улыбаясь. Только что он был в прошлом, в очередной жуткой каморке Шерлока – кругом провода и пепел, горы пепла. Они сплетались на узкой кровати, дышали друг в друга, и Джон позволил Шерлоку вести. Он все еще чувствовал Шерлока в себе, все еще помнил его шепот и его ладони, скользящие по груди, прижимающиеся к сердцу. Он все еще дрожал от выворачивающей наизнанку нежности и благодарности, все еще слышал: «Это стоит того. Все это чертово ожидание. Ты стоишь каждой секунды».

Подняв глаза на Шерлока, Джон широко улыбнулся. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь хорошее, ему хотелось увидеть улыбку Шерлока. В последнее время Шерлок казался бледным и грустным – по крайней мере, когда думал, что Джон на него не смотрит. В последнее время Джон нырял все чаще, и порой чувствовал себя так, словно предает Шерлока своим отсутствием.

– Я люблю тебя, знаешь, – сказал Джон, устроившись на ковре. Шерлок указал взглядом на журнальный столик в паре дюймов от него.

– Телефон, – тот действительно содрогался в вибрации. – И будь добр, оденься. У нас новое дело.

Сообщение от Лестрейда. Лаконичное, как всегда: «Похищение. Приезжайте скорее».

– Что за похищение? – крикнул Джон, влезая в джинсы. Шерлок крутил пистолет на пальце, недовольно поглядывая на часы.

– Я уже рассказывал. Не люблю повторяться.

– Снова разговаривал со мной, когда меня не было? – Джон принялся прыгать на одной ноге, натягивая носок. – Как думаешь, я успею принять душ?

– Еще минута, и ты не успеешь даже одеться.

– Ну, тогда мне придется одолжить твою простыню, – хмыкнул Джон.

Шерлок был настроен решительно. Он самостоятельно застегнул на Джоне рубашку и помог ему натянуть свитер.

– Ну же, не заставляй их ждать. Бедные детки похищены из их уютных маленьких спален, а мы тут прохлаждаемся!

Когда Джон выбежал на улицу, Шерлок уже поймал кэб и садился в него. Джон с пыхтением устроился на соседнем сидении, потом хмыкнул.

– Если я правильно помню – там будут льняные следы.

– Ты о чем?

– Мальчик начитался сказок Гримм. Использовал льняное масло…

– Нет, нет, замолчи сейчас же! Это нечестно! Ты все мне испортил!

– Я сэкономил тебе время, – хмыкнул Джон. – И будь добр, не нападай на несчастную экономку – она тут ни при чем, двери и окна были закрыты… черт… Шерлок…

Когда один из пассажиров кэба бесследно исчез, водитель потерял управление. Машина вильнула, а водитель чуть шею не свернул, оглядываясь на заднее сиденье. Шерлок закатил глаза. Еще один напуганный таксист, с которым придется объясняться – спасибо тебе, Джон Ватсон.

  


**12**

Все произошло слишком быстро. Джона швырнуло на шершавый бетон, он не успел даже понять, что это за место. В глаза сразу бросилось красно-черное, липкое: чужая кровь. Чужие глаза смотрели на него в упор. Лицо мертвеца было в дюйме от его лица, изо рта у него пахло фруктовой жвачкой, остановившийся взгляд прожигал насквозь.

Джон поднялся на ноги, шатаясь и зажимая себе рот ладонью. Попятился назад, но нога подвернулась, и он снова упал. Мориарти все смотрел на него. Джон зажмурился и сделал глубокий вдох; кровь била в уши приливами и отливами, отсчитывая секунды пульса.

Кругом был серый бетон и серое небо; они сливались, соединялись в мутное пятно. Джон поднял глаза и увидел Шерлока, стоящего на краю.

Джон видел, как Шерлок раскинул руки.

Видел, как он упал.

Джон не успел закричать, не успел подбежать к краю, ничего не успел. Его сжало и вышвырнуло на берег, куда-то поволокло, потащило. Боль вспыхнула в ребрах и спине, Джон сжался в комок, раскинул руки, пытаясь за что-то уцепиться. Он свалился с лестницы на Бейкер-стрит, наделав много шума. К счастью, миссис Хадсон не было дома. На шум прибежал Шерлок. Джон вцепился в него, вздрагивая от крупной дрожи, пробегающей по всему телу. Повис на нем, не в силах встать на ноги.

– Шерлок, – зашептал он отчаянно, – Шерлок!!!..

– Молчи, Джон. Молчи, все в порядке.

Они вцепились друг в друга у подножия лестницы, пережидая бурю. Джону казалось, что сейчас правда хлынет горлом, как кровь. Он уставился на Шерлока – живой, живой!!! – открыл рот, но Шерлок зажал его ладонью.

– Я не хочу знать.

Словно Шерлок мог не знать. Не видеть, не считывать информацию. Мелкие царапины на коленях, пятно крови – чужой – на ладони, температура тела, запах, дрожь. А главная улика – взгляд. Конечно, Шерлок понял.

– Не говори, – сказал он. – Я не хочу знать.

А потом все завертелось еще быстрее. Полиция, наручники, безумный побег, когда они вдвоем – не только против нескольких полицейских, но против всего мира. Киллеры, которые жили по соседству, идиотский репортаж от стервозной журналистки, и Джон, кричащий: «Это Мориарти! Ты Мориарти!!!» – в блестящие темные глаза (живой, еще живой). А потом случилось ужасное – в миссис Хадсон стреляли, в их бедную миссис Хадсон стреляли, и кажется, хуже уже не могло быть. Вот только Шерлок заявил, что раз они все равно ей ничем не помогут, то и не стоит тратить время на поездку в больницу. Джон ушел от него, оглушенный этими словами. Шерлок даже не взглянул ему вслед, занятый своей игрой. Остался в Бартсе, швырять свой дурацкий мячик в стену.

Джона скрутило еще в такси. Но он нашел в себе силы дойти до двери дома. Миссис Хадсон помахала ему рукой.

– Джон, милый, а где же Шерлок?

Она улыбалась, ее волосы были уложены в кокетливые волны, мочки ушей оттягивали сережки-клипсы, Джон хорошо их помнил, как-то миссис Хадсон потеряла одну, и ужасно расстраивалась, а Шерлок нашел – и долго отмахивался от ее заполошных благодарностей. «Ты гениальный сыщик, Шерлок, настоящий талант!». Ему было приятно, конечно же – куда приятней, чем когда грянула слава после того дела о поддельном Вермеере.

И он бы никогда не сказал, что ехать к миссис Хадсон в больницу – пустая трата времени.

А Джон – ну, он всегда медленно соображал. На то, чтобы поймать новый кэб, ушло четыре минуты. Еще восемнадцать на дорогу. Джон колотил пальцами по колену, глядя в окошко. Нога опять разболелась, да так, что Джон попытался вспомнить, куда он задевал свою трость.

Шерлок позвонил, когда он уже почти подошел к Бартсу.

Он стоял на краю крыши, и это не могло быть правдой. Это было не по-настоящему. Не могло быть по-настоящему.

Не могло быть никак иначе.

Как-то мгновенно Джон все понял. Уже зная, что бессмысленно, все равно просил: «Шерлок, пожалуйста», все равно вытягивал руку, будто надеясь удержать его на месте.

Будто надеясь поймать его, прыгнувшего с самой высокой ветки.

Стой на месте, не двигайся, не отводи от меня взгляд.

Считай это моей запиской. Люди ведь так делают?

Никто не может быть настолько умным.

Не отводи взгляд, Джон.

– Джон! – кто-то крикнул, отчаянно, умоляюще, и Джон дернулся на голос, обернулся – чтобы увидеть себя, исчезающего в воздухе.

Вот тогда-то Шерлок и прыгнул.

Он летел в воздухе, а время для Джона Ватсона остановилось. Экран его телефона – тоже летящего к земле – светился бледно-голубым. Секунды на этом экране, секунды входящего вызова, чернели, застывшие. Взметнувшиеся в небо голуби зависли, раскинув серые крылья. Взметнувшийся к земле Шерлок застыл, раскидав черные полы пальто.

Джон смотрел на это бесконечно.

А потом пришло время, налетело, нахлынуло, смело волной, и Шерлок исчез – Джон только моргнул, его ресницы сомкнулись на мгновение, пока Шерлок падал вниз. Он упал, пока Джон закрывал глаза.

Стой на месте, не двигайся, не отводи от меня взгляд.

Стой на месте не двигайся стой на месте не отводи взгляд пожалуйста стой.

Стой.

  


30.

– Мой друг… мой лучший друг, Шерлок Холмс…

У Джона снова перехватило горло. Он замолчал, глядя на потеки дождя за окном. Из левого глаза покатилась слеза, и это было стыдно, но не так невыносимо стыдно, как он предполагал.

Психотерапевт сверлила его взглядом, согнувшись в своем кресле, подавшись к Джону всем телом. Она была слишком близко и смотрела слишком пристально.

– Скажите это, Джон. Вам нужно выговориться.

– Мой друг, Шерлок Холмс… кхм-кхм…

– Скажите, Джон.

– Он жив.

В кабинете повисла тишина. Джон слышал, как тикают часы. Слышал, как льется вода за окном. Потоки воды.

Джон выбрался из кресла, как из трясины. Как из жарких песков.

– Он жив. И мне плевать, что вы скажете. Шерлок Холмс жив, и он никогда не был фальшивкой, – сказал Джон, сам себя презирая за то, что звучит так истерично-крикливо.

Конечно, Шерлок был жив. Джон не видел, как он умирал. Он закрыл глаза.

Он закрыл глаза.

Джон вышел на улицу. Волосы прилипли ко лбу, холодные капли потекли по шее за воротник. Плечи Джона согнулись под тяжестью серых струй. Потоки воды.

Он пошел пешком, хотя стоило взять такси. Он пошел пешком, мечтая вымокнуть до капли и заболеть. Пусть миссис Хадсон лечит его. Пусть жалеет. И так жалеет, но тогда у нее хотя бы появится повод.

Конечно, Шерлок не умер. Что за бред?!

Джон не видел его падения. Не видел тела. Джон пытался подойти – помочь, поднять, пощупать пульс, зажать рану, если есть рана, сказать, чтобы не двигался, смотри на меня, не двигайся, не отводи взгляд. Но не успел добраться. Его швырнуло куда-то, совсем легко и безболезненно – похоже, на минуты, на секунды даже.

Он очутился на лестничной площадке, позади худого мужчины с винтовкой. Знакомый затылок. Та же сгорбленная, сосредоточенная поза хорошего снайпера. Джон не дрожал, не кашлял, не застыл в шоке. Джон не медлил. Не смотрел через плечо снайпера, туда, где серое небо. Джон подошел к снайперу и свернул ему шею.

Узкая створка была открыта, вторая – заперта, стекло до того пыльное, что совсем не пропускало свет. В окно задувал холодный ветер. Джон перешагнул через снайпера и выглянул на улицу. Он увидел Бартс, и крохотную темную фигурку на крыше, и себя внизу, с телефоном, прижатым к уху. Джон взял винтовку – так удобно, так знакомо, хотя Джон прежде не работал с таким оружием – и взглянул в перекрест прицела. Взглянул на себя, на свой затылок, а потом вдруг в прицеле мелькнуло лицо – он повернулся. Этот идиот повернулся, оглянулся на крик, этот идиот, идиот.

Джон снял палец с курка, чтобы закрыть руками глаза.

Он снова не увидел, как Шерлок приземлился.

С тех пор прошло три недели. Он позволил этому зайти так далеко, потому что знал – как бы Шерлок ни хвастался своей социопатией, он никогда не был жесток без необходимости.

Джон верил, что необходимость была, и что она оправдывала жестокость Шерлока. Джон даже присутствовал на похоронах. Он видел Майкрофта, очень хотел подойти и объяснить, но не стал – не смог просто. Да и что тут объяснять?

Он не мог умереть, потому что я не видел этого?

Он умер, потому что я отвернулся?

Бред какой.

Шерлок был жив, и Джон тоже. Он сказал миссис Хадсон, что будет оплачивать квартиру за двоих. Ему пришлось найти работу. Это оказалось легче, чем он думал.

Бубенчик куда-то подевался.

Самым сложным была даже не тишина в квартире и не одинокие завтраки, а газеты. Газеты с огромными заголовками. С фотографиями. Джон и не знал, что их так часто снимали. Он смотрел на Шерлока, застывшего на серой бумаге, недовольного, нахохлившегося, вцепившегося в воротник пальто – он таким был, прежде чем поднять воротник и использовать Тот Взгляд из своего арсенала Взглядов – и улыбался.

Джон жил. Он улыбался. Он ужинал в ресторанчике у Анджело. Анджело тоже не верил, что Шерлок мертв. Они выпили за его здоровье – где бы он ни был. Только Анджело зачем-то оставил на столе Джона зажженную свечку.

Бред какой.

Молли позвонила, сказала, чтобы приехал в морг взглянуть на тело. Джон сначала не понял, чего от него хотят. Оказывается, Лестрейд вздумал приобщить его к расследованию – словно бы все по-прежнему.

Не источник, а проводник. Но Джон согласился. Молли обняла его при встрече; так неловко… Она сказала, что принесет кофе.

– А мне что сделать? Вести себя невыносимо и раскритиковать твою помаду? – спросил Джон. Пожалуй, это было резко. Было чересчур. Лестрейд зачем-то погладил его по плечу. Молли выбежала из комнаты, наверное, чтобы поплакать – Джон дернулся было за ней, но нога некстати разболелась.

– Кажется, ты уже начинаешь, – сказал Лестрейд. В ответ на вопросительно поднятые брови пояснил, – Вести себя невыносимо.

Тело было скучным. Смерть от перелома шейных позвонков. Бывший полковник, тридцать девять лет, не женат, детей нет. Врагов тоже. Найден в королевской сокровищнице, обряженный в исторические реликвии и с винтовкой в руках. Кто-то его с почестями похоронил – на свой лад, конечно.

Лестрейд спросил, не замечает ли Джон чего-нибудь необычного. Джон не заметил. Не источник, а проводник.

Молли принесла ему кофе. С молоком, без сахара. Джон и не подозревал, что Молли знает, как он любит. Молли не знала. Никак не могла знать. Она ни разу не делала ему кофе.

Джон улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. На дне одноразового стаканчика было что-то написано.

Только одно слово.

«Жди»

– Спасибо, – повторил Джон, глядя Молли в глаза. Она кивнула.

Ждать было бы легче, если бы Джон продолжал нырять. Но в нем будто что-то сломалось. Джон пытался исправить это. Он обыскал всю квартиру, надеясь обнаружить остатки сыворотки. Но, кажется, Шерлок уничтожил все. Зато Джон нашел множество записей. Шерлок всерьез работал над его проблемой – он называл это «способностью». Джон портил себе зрение, часами просиживая над тетрадью, испещренной узким неразборчивым почерком. Но он учился на хирурга, не на генетика. Незнакомые слова попадались чаще, чем знакомые, так что вскоре он забросил это дело.

Он перестал надеяться на время. Он сделал так, как велел Шерлок.

Просто ждал.

И однажды у него получилось.

Джон открыл глаза и увидел себя. Сонного, со следом от подушки на щеке.

– Ого, привет, – хмыкнул он, а сонный Джон ответил:

– Что это ты тут делаешь?

А потом Джон услышал голос Шерлока.

– Джон! Мой блокнот!

Джон вздрогнул всем телом. Его ранняя, глупая версия закатила глаза к потолку, тяжело вздохнув.

– Иди в душ, – сказал Джон самому себе. – Я найду ему блокнот.

Я сделаю для него что угодно.

Шерлок сидел за кухонным столом, погруженный в размышления. На кухне был бардак, от которого Джон уже успел отвыкнуть. Он улыбнулся предметным стеклышкам, разбросанным по столу, улыбнулся салатнице, в которой Шерлок развел личинок, улыбнулся взъерошенному кудрявому затылку.

Он хотел смеяться в голос, так счастлив был. Подошел к Шерлоку сзади, обнял за плечи. Шерлок дернулся, поднял голову, глядя на Джона недоверчиво и вопросительно.

– Джон?

– Да. Это я, – Джон улыбался во весь рот, и не мог ничего с этим поделать. Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ – немного неуверенно.

– Я правильно понял?..

– А разве когда-нибудь было иначе? – и Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его – так, как давно хотел. Его поцелуй вышел немного отчаянным, но в нем не было горечи. Когда Джон отстранился, чтобы сделать вдох, Шерлок потянулся за ним следом.

– Я скучал, – пробормотал он.

– Я тоже.

Джону хотелось остаться здесь навсегда. Сварить кофе и сделать завтрак, потом усесться напротив Шерлока и наблюдать, как он раздраженно отбрасывает в сторону газеты – «Ни одного приличного убийства, куда подевались все преступники? Каникулы у них, что ли?».

Джону хотелось остаться здесь, с Шерлоком, снова прожить с ним все эти невероятные приключения, снова заснуть с ним в одной кровати, снова принять жуткую сыворотку, и снова ждать под дождем – три часа, всего лишь три часа, не три года же, в конце концов! Джону хотелось остаться, чтобы пройти через все это заново. В этот раз он бы не отвернулся. В этот раз он бы смотрел до конца.

За его спиной раздалось сухое покашливание. Они повернулись, чтобы увидеть комическое зрелище. Джон и не подозревал, как забавно он выглядит, сердитый и шокированный, в коротком домашнем халате.

Тот Джон Ватсон таращился на них, сжав кулаки, на лице его было написано полное отрицание происходящего. Джон почувствовал, как напряглись плечи Шерлока под его ладонями.

– О, да ладно! – сказал он самому себе. – Смирись уже. Мы вместе.

И плечи Шерлока расслабились.

Когда тот Джон ушел – прогуляться – они остались вдвоем. Шерлок улыбался немного неловко, принялся расспрашивать про свое исследование, вороша бумаги, покрывавшие стол: «Все удачно? Не нужно говорить, просто намекни. Кивни, если ты можешь управлять перемещениями».

Джон не собирался тратить время на такую ерунду.

– Я не знаю наверняка, сколько здесь пробуду, – сказал он. – Но я исчезну до того, как вернусь с «прогулки».

– Ты исчезнешь до того, как вернешься, – повторил Шерлок себе под нос. – Послушал бы ты себя.

– Я больше привык тебя слушать, – Джон рассмеялся, заметив оскорбленное выражение на лице Шерлока. – И меня это устраивает, честно-честно.

Они легли в постель, оба немного смущенные. Шерлок оттаял под поцелуями Джона. Его тело перестало быть таким напряженным, его плотно сомкнутые губы шевельнулись, пропуская шепот:

– Джон…

Ближе, и ближе, и ближе – когда кажется, что уже невозможно. С Шерлоком всегда так было – невозможно, невыносимо, неописуемо.

И всегда так будет.

Джон не заметил, как по его лицу потекла вода. Потоки воды. Волны звали его, тащили за собой, пытались накрыть с головой. Не хватало воздуха, не хватало сил, сердце горело внутри, и было так больно, так страшно. Джон не хотел уходить. Не хотел.

– Не уходи, – шептал Шерлок. – Пожалуйста, не уходи, – стонал Шерлок, и двигался на нем, оседлав бедра, и взмахивал в воздухе руками, как крыльями, и запрокидывал голову, обнажая красивую бледную шею с едва различимой полосой, которая так и не исчезла. Джон держал его бедра, тянулся к нему, гладил влажную от пота грудь, задевая мягкие соски, кричал от наслаждения, когда кричал Шерлок. В какой-то момент воды почти захлестнули его, но тут Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел – прямо и пристально, как он умел. Джон держался за его взгляд, Джон не отводил глаз, не отводил глаз до самого конца, до той сладкой секунды, когда все тело его затопило жидким счастьем, перехлестнуло за края. Крохотные брызги попали на живот и на грудь – бледное семя на светлой коже.

Шерлок рухнул рядом. Долго возился, устраиваясь поудобней, и, наконец, лег сверху, придавив собой Джона. Грудь к груди – и Джон мог чувствовать, как сильно и ровно колотится его сердце.

Шерлок был тяжелый, сонный, живой. Время отступило, подчинилось ему, волны укатились далеко, так далеко, что смолк даже их гул в ушах, и Джон услышал свой шепот:

– Ты – мой якорь. Ты не даешь мне перевернуться на волнах. Никогда не дашь. Ты мой якорь, Шерлок.

Потом Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, и воспоминание о тяжести Шерлока, лежащего на нем, помогло пережить ему дождливую осень. Зима выдалась славной, почти бесснежной, но ветреной. На Рождество Джон почему-то получил множество приглашений, но заявился к единственному человеку, который его не звал. Они встречали Рождество с Гарри, поедая шоколадные конфеты и слушая Дженис Джоплин. А потом Кинкс. А потом пели в караоке, но об этом Джон предпочитал не вспоминать.

Весной Джону предложили должность хирурга в муниципальной клинике, он сказал, что подумает. Время больше не тревожило его – будто Шерлок, прогнав волны один раз, прогнал их навсегда. Джон надеялся, что так и было – в конце концов, это же Шерлок, он может абсолютно все.

Лестрейд по старой памяти все еще советовался с ним по поводу особенно хитрых дел, и Джон помогал, чем мог. Они даже распутали вместе одну хитроумную кражу с подменой драгоценностей, но здесь скорее заслуга Салли – мало было толку от их с Грегом болтовни. Пока они устроили разоблачение в гостиной в духе Пуаро, преступник чуть не смылся через кухонную дверь. К счастью, Салли первой обнаружила этот маневр. Они бросились в погоню, а когда все уже было позади, Лестрейд отвел Джона в сторону.

– Я видел тебя. Я _видел_ , как ты несся. Ты – Голый Бегун, теперь я знаю точно. Даже не отпирайся!

И Джон не отпирался.

Он жил. Он работал. Он вел блог.

Он решил завести собаку. Маленького терьера, пожалуй. И кличка уже была наготове. Он решил, что прицепит ему круглую бирку на ошейник.

А потом просто будет ждать. Столько, сколько потребуется.

Ведь Шерлок стоит того.

Каждой секунды.


End file.
